A Hand To Offer Shelter
by iWillhexYou
Summary: well this is just kinda an experiment to se if anyone likes it but basically it's about how Xavier will get the Xmen started, lots of ROMY, JOTT, Orogan, and Lancitty, but mostly ROMY! Can't help myself!
1. Bayville High Open Your Doors

O.K I have no idea where this is going but I just wanted kinda wanted to write out some ideas I've been having and I'll see where they go from here. If it's good I'll continue if it's just bad I'll lose it. But here's where I'm trying to get at, there is no X-men, yet! But there is an amazing principal at the new Bayville High School, called Xavier and he's noticing that many of his students just happen to be mutants. Many are struggling with their powers and home life.

So anyway here's the list of everyone's grade level!

Seniors- Scott, Jean, and Gambit

Juniors- Rogue, Wanda, Lance, Toad, and Boom Boom

Sophomores- Kitty, Kurt, and Amara

Freshmen- Bobby and Jubilee

Let's see where this leads to k! Just remember I'm trying to sort out my thoughts!

Chapter 1

Charles Xavier sat at his desk as he stared out the window, both of his hands crinkling a piece of paper. He was just as nervous as the kids would be, maybe even more so. He had been a principal all his life, always picking up where the last one left off at many prestigious schools. But now that he was sitting in a brand new office of a brand new school where he would be the one making every decision he was unsure of himself.

But deep down Charles knew he had nothing to fear, he had an amazing group of teachers, many from other great school along with a few fellow mutants whom he had known his whole life. The first was Ororo Munroe; they had met years ago at a seminar he was giving when she was just a college freshman. Charles had noted quickly that she was a wise girl with a quick wit and had hired her as his intern a few months later. She would be in charge of the Science wing and would have absolutely no trouble with the children. Now his other good friend Logan, Charles had a few doubts about his temper when it came to the kids. But he had been recommended by one of the best private schools out west and so Charles had put him in charge of P.E and sports. The rest of the teachers were some of the best from around the country and Charles knew his students would be able to flourish.

But there was one person Charles wished would've joined to teach Literature and that was his good friend Dr. McCoy. But unlike the rest of his fellow mutants Dr. McCoy had been born with a mutation that couldn't be hidden. The man was practically a best, but Charles knew that deep down he was an intelligent man who could do so much good for the world if they would just accept him.

Charles sighed, he had pondered for years over the way normal humans treated mutants and hated it. His once good friend Eric had parted with him years ago vowing to do something about it, but to this day Charles had heard of nothing from him. Which he knew was a good thing, for Eric was a vengeful man and could not let go of a grudge, plus he despised normal humans, which is what cost him to lose his teaching job years ago. Charles on the other hand had a dream of mutants living among humans without prejudice or hatred, but Charles believed it to be a hopeless fantasy.

When Charles looked over at the clock it said 7:30, the first of the early bird students would be arriving and Charles wanted to be out front to great everyone. So pushing the little knob on his electric wheelchair Charles made his way to the front steps, where he was greeted by a tall red head that had very sweet smile.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean Grey was ten minutes early like always, being late was one of her worst fears, along with an A- on a test and missing a winning soccer goal. Jean was a smart and beautiful girl with a 4.0 grade point average and had been homecoming queen three years in a row at her old school.

As she pulled up to Bayville High she smiled at the lovely scene before her. It looked like an amazing school and Jean loved no place else like school. Except for home, her home life was absolutely perfect. Her mother was a housewife while her father worked for a large corporation which brought home a great paycheck each month. They were proud of Jean and everything she did, which was why she kept her mutant ability to read minds a secret. Deep down she believed that her parents would no longer love her if they found out she wasn't normal.

So Jean, hiding her secret as she did her whole life, walked up the steps of Bayville High with a warm smile on her face, eager to get the day started.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy LeBeau pulled up to Bayville High on his brand new black and red motorcycle seconds before the parking lot began to get crowded. He nabbed a spot that was right in front of the school and was in good view so that a group of young ladies sitting on a bench couldn't help but notice him. As he pulled the helmet from his head he noticed some of the girls gasped at his attractiveness. Remy threw one of his trademark smirks at the group and he was sure one of the girls would feint.

Remy loved the ladies, just like they loved him, attracting women was one of his best talent after thieving and playing cards. He was only at Bayville High because his step father, Jean Luc, insisted he continue his schooling while they were still on a major job. The big jobs that took months to prepare were always Remy's favorite, he came from a family of thieves that lived in New Orleans and the rush that he got whenever he held a million dollar jewel in his hand was incredible.

Remy jumped off his bike and started walking toward the girls, almost forgetting to throw on his glasses. He needed them to hide his eyes, his demon red eyes, that weren't exactly a turn on for most girls. But his eyes weren't his only mutation, Remy had the power to charge any object with electric energy, and could simply make things boom. He loved his abilities, though they had taken him years to control. H thought it was a shame that he couldn't just light a card in front of the ladies and wow them.

Instead as Remy approached the group of girls he took a simpler way of introducing himself. "Ladies, moi name is Remy, whom might you all be?" he asked holding out his hand, which immediately sparked a battle between the eight or so girls, and was won by a young blonde who called herself Tabitha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit Lance must you speed all the time!" cried Kitty Pryde as her friend Lance slammed hard on his breaks.

"Got us here on time didn't I pretty Kitty," stated Lance flashing his sarcastic smile.

"Whatever, I'll like catch you later," said Kitty opening her door then slamming it hard as she ran toward the school.

Lance watched her as she ran off, the lovely pretty Kitty Pyrde, who he wished he could call his own. They had gone to the same High School before it got over crowded and some students needed to be shipped to Bayville. But they had been friends long before then, on his dresser he had a picture of them fishing when they were five years old, it not only reminded him of how long their friendship had lasted but it also reminded him of the day he fell in love with her. Only problem was she didn't seem to return his feelings and Lance was too afraid to ever ask her.

Lance had come from a broken family. His father was a drunk and his mother was a waitress. They had lived in a small house on the bad side of his old town and the only thing they really owned that was worth anything was a big screen TV, which was paid off with the college fund his grandmother had started for him. Lance refused to think of his family, they hated him and his mutant ability. Lance had been a strong child there was no denying it and as he grew he got stronger and stronger, till one day Lance realized he could cause an earthquake if he wanted to. He hadn't done much damage, just broke down the old shed in the back yard, but his parents were still terrified and angry at the same time, making his teenage years a living hell.

So when Lance had heard about the new Bayville school opening and that Kitty was going he begged his parents to let him go. They were eager at the thought of getting Lance off their shoulders but told him there was no money to get him boarding. But by some miracle a lady by the name of Raven Darkholme had offered to board him and a few others for free if they were willing to help clean up the old shackled mansion, Lance didn't have to think twice, he accepted it and was beginning a new life at Bayville High.

Kitty Pyrde on the other hand had come from an unbelievably normal family, so normal that when her powers began to manifest they were absolutely dying to ship her off to school. Though Kitty didn't see how that would change anything, when she got back home she would be able to morph through walls just as easily as before.

The only other person she had told was Lance; like he had told her when he found out he was a mutant. Kitty was absolutely in love with Lance Alvers, but he always seemed to treat her like one of the guys. She assumed it was for the better because if her parents ever found out she liked a boy from the other side of the tracks they would ship her off somewhere farther then Bayville.

Kitty had always been able to maintain a good grade point average but when it came to people she always seemed to get a low approval. Like back at her old school the girls use to tease her constantly and the guys would always give her a hard time. Kitty would spend hours looking at herself in the mirror not quite sure what it was about herself that made others laugh at her. If Kitty had been a tad more social as a child she would've seen that the girls were all jealous that Lance liked her so much and that the guys were jealous as well.

But Kitty assumed it was something to do with her personality, so before she stepped into Bayville High she took in a deep breath promising herself things would be different.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott Summers was sulking as he approached the doors of Bayville. He had planned to pull up to school in his step fathers Porsche, claim it was his own, and grab the ladies attention. But things had gone all wrong and for someone who was usually had things go his way it felt like he was being punched in the ribs. Earlier that morning he had woken up to the alarm and in his sleepy daze shut it off telling his brother Alex to wake him up in a few minutes, which resulting in a cruel fight that Scott lost for the bathroom.

So Scott who was Mr. Self Righteous, everything goes my way, so worship me, was not excited about his first day. All week he had been pumped about joining a new school. His step parents had been delighted at his enthusiasm and done everything they could to only encourage his behavior. Scott hadn't exactly had a great reputation at his old school, both his step parents knew about his uncontrollable optic blasts that occurred every time Scott opened his eyes unless he wore glasses, and for many years he had been teased for it. Though high school had seemed less judgmental mainly because the phone rang off the hook with girls calling, the situation with the boys was pretty bad. They often hazed him asking for a fight and when Scott declined they would get physical, which more than once had resulted in pulling off his glasses.

When Scott thought about his amazing step parents and how they were so cool about his power he couldn't help but smile. They had been happy for him and so he needed to be happy. Scott decided to forget about his awful morning and walked into Bayville, a large grin on his face, which faded when he immediately saw the most beautiful girl he had ever beheld.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue was running late as always and she was circling the parking lot for a third time before her step bother Kurt basically told her she was on her own and morphed himself off the motorcycle to the school.

Kurt Darkholme was eager to start school; he always loved meeting new people. Only this time he didn't want to mark himself as the class clown, which he knew wouldn't last very long, since he seemed to just be naturally clumsy.

He must've gotten it from his father, whom his mother Mystique, aka Raven Darkholme, had never mentioned. Kurt had always wondered about who his father was, if he too was blue and fluffy. Just thinking about his true form made him look down at his morpher that he wore around his wrist to check that it was working. Whenever he saw normal colored skin on his arm he was grateful Mystique was his mother. She loved him dearly and had always been there for him. Kurt loved her so much he couldn't see that she only cared about herself.

Rogue saw things more clearly then Kurt, she hated her step mother. She supposed that Mystique was better than her father and that was the only reason she stayed.

Rogue's real mother had died when she was very young and had been forced to leave her home in Mississippi to live with her father in New York. It had been nice at first till her powers manifested and she literally felt her father's love for her die. When it became known that she couldn't touch people for a very long amount of tome or else they would die her father had taken to drinking. Rogue had luckily been old enough to avoid him when he was drunk, but one night after she had just turned fifteen she had angered him and he hit her hard across the face, though he dropped to the ground immediately Rogue had been terrified of him and ran.

She had ran to Mystique who had once been a friend of her mothers and she was accepted warmly. Life was good with Mystique also till Mystique began to use Rogue's powers for her own advantage, Rogue hated being used, she had been used her entire life, but she had to make the best of it and try to live a normal life, which was practically impossible. She had to wear clothes everywhere except her face and Mystique encouraged Rogue to wear dark colors and avoid the sun. So Rogue was what you could call a goth who was very anti social, wore black, and had two natural white stripes in her hair that often sparked a fight.

After she had circled the parking lot a forth time she realized she wouldn't find a spot. So she had to improvise. In the front of the school she had seen another bike, which was almost as good as her own, with a large amount of space around it. Rogue knew that whoever owned the bike would probably kill her for parking so close to theirs but she figured it was better then missing her first day of school.

Just as Rogue hopped off her bike the two minutes bell ran, she cured under her breath and took off running towards the school.

yeah still no clue where this is going, but I like some of the ideas I'm getting, so I'll make another chapter! Unless reviews are terrible, then I'll just break down and cry 


	2. Flirting!

(OMG WHAT HAS BEEN WRONG WITH FAN FCITION??? I'VE BEEN TRYING TO POST THIS ALL DAY! I COULD'VE GOTTEN A THIRD CHAPTER DONE BUT I HATE WRITING WITHOUT AT LEAST ONE REVIEW! GOODNESS, I'M NOT REALLY HAPPY RIGHT NOW!!!)

Alright, I got a few ideas for where I want this to go, but I really need you guys to review, reviews are kind of like my guide, they tell me whether I need to pump up the action or the romance. So be truthful when you review, just make sure it's creative criticism. Luv ya all! Read enjoy review!!!

Chapter 2

Jean was standing with a circle of girls when she saw the most handsome boy she had ever laid eyes on enter Bayville High. She had sparked a conversation with a younger girl named Kitty and girl named Sara because they were all looking at the cheerleading tryouts sheet at the same time. Jean liked Kitty instantly but the Sara girl she really didn't care about, so it had been mainly her and Kitty talking. But when she saw the mystery boy she stopped mid sentence and blushed when she saw his jaw drop.

Kitty turned around to see what Jean was gaping at, sure enough there was a tall, semi muscular, cutie standing at the doorway looking like he had just been hit with a train. Kitty couldn't help but giggle, "Looks like Jean has an admirer already."

"Oh please," replied Jean, her eyes returning to Kitty. "He might be starring at you."

"Not likely," Kitty sighed, "I like already have someone I like a lot, but he doesn't like me back."

"How is that possible Kitty Pryde?" asked Jean. "You're too cute not to like."

"Wow, like thanks Jean," said Kitty smiling, "but do you think that you could like tell that to him."

Jean laughed, "Sure thing, just point him out sometime today and I'll walk straight up to him and say, "Hey you're a total loser if you don't think Kitty is cute." That should knock some sense into the boy."

Kitty was about to reply, but the two minute bell rang, and Jean's mystery boy had long since continued on his way. She was still somewhat entranced and a part of her wanted to go find him, but her responsible side told her she needed to get to Advanced Trig.

"I'll see you later Kitty, do you want to sit together at lunch?"

Kitty couldn't hide her wide smile, "Yeah like totally! I'll catch you later then," she said as she turned toward her first period English. She couldn't hold back her happiness, she had only been at Bayville High for only ten minutes and she had conversed with a beautiful soon to be cheerleader without getting laughed at. Kitty knew things here would be amazing, even if Lance was still clueless about her feelings for him.

Jean on the other hand was trying to suppress her happiness so that she could walk into class looking cool and ready to learn. Impressing the teachers was just as important as the student body, maybe even more so. But Jean couldn't help it; her heart was racing at a hundred miles an hour. Guys always starred at her no matter where she went but this guy with glasses who was so perfectly built and dressed like a total prep had actually made her blush. It was a new feeling for Jean and she liked it. What she didn't like were the butterflies that did loops in her stomach when she entered class and realized the only seat open was toward the back in front of her mystery man.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott had been daydreaming, his hands behind his head, and a calm demeanor about him. But when a girl, the same girl he had starred at earlier, took the seat right in front of him both his arms dropped and he almost tilted out of his seat. In a class of five hundred some odd students what were the odds that the red haired beauty he had seen earlier would end up in a seat right in font of him.

Scott felt himself grow tense as he wondered if he should introduce himself or let her make the first move. He usually never had to approach a girl because they always just seemed to come to him, but one he actually liked seemed to not even notice him. He was about to introduce himself when her lovely face turned towards his, her hair flipping perfectly, and she beat him to it.

"Hello I'm Jean Grey," she said, a warm smile on her face.

"Scott Summers, nice to meet you," replied Scott, returning her smile. "Excited about Advanced Trig?" it was lame he knew, but he didn't trust himself to try to say anything else.

"Oh yeah," Jean said sarcastically, "my idea of fun."

Scott laughed, "So what is your idea of fun?"

"I don't know," said Jean, her lovely light green eyes looking to the floor. "Shopping, going to the movies, hanging out, you know all the usual stuff. What about you?"

"Well as much as I do enjoy all those things I'll have to add surfing to the list," replied Scott.

"You surf?" Jean asked looking up at him.

"Use to, before we moved out here I lived in California for a while. That's where I learned to surf, but trust me my brother Alex is like way better than me. I can only catch a wave or two before I fall, that kid can go all day and never touch the water."

Jean giggled, "Wow sounds impressive. Now how exactly does one learn…" she began before the bell rang again and everyone's attention immediately moved to the front of the room. Jean couldn't hold back her smile, she hadn't made a complete idiot of herself like she thought she would, and their conversation had actually gone really good.

Scott was thinking the same thing as he pulled out his notepad and pencil and began taking notes, though he didn't hear a word the teacher said, he was too wrapped up with the girl in front of him. Jean, he thought, a beautiful name to go with a beautiful girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two minute bell rang just as Kurt made his way out of the lunch room, an apple in one hand, his schedule in the other. He had no idea where the science wing was and if it was all the way on the other side of the building he would be in trouble.

Kurt was so lost in trying to read the map that he bumped into a girl and sent her books falling to the ground.

"Oof, veh sorry!" Kurt cried bending down to retrieve the books. When he had them all he stood back up and looked at a very pretty girl.

"It's no problem really, I wasn't paying attention either. I have like no idea where the science wing is."

"Veh either, I'm not use to such a vig school," said Kurt timidly.

"Me neither," the girl stated, "my names Amanda."

"Vine's Kurt."

"Where are you from Kurt, you have such an interesting accent," Amanda said with a smile.

"Vell, I've been viving in Mississippi with vey mother and veh step sister for the past vew years, but I grew up vin Germany," replied Kurt.

"Really? Wow that is so cool…" began Amanda when suddenly the bell went off and both looked at each other with wide eyes and took off down the hallway. They still had no idea where they were going but they figured that if they just ran around for awhile they would manage to find their classroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school had decided that with Kitty's GPA she needed be put into classes not usually offered to sophomores, so she was usually stuck in a class of juniors or seniors and it made her feel awkward. The only plus side was that she would get to be with Lance, they practically had identical schedules. It made her happy; she just wondered how he felt about it.

He must've thought it was alright because when Kitty entered the classroom she saw Lance standing with a group of people and he looked away from them to smile at her. She walked over to the group and noticed immediately that there were like twelve girls. She felt a nasty taste of jealousy in her mouth before she realized it wasn't Lance they were starring at. Standing beside the desk of a semi attractive, but mostly sleazy blonde, was ye another gorgeous male, only unlike Jean's mystery guy this one was rough looking, but it wasn't in the same way as Lance. This stranger had the whole Jimmy Dean smooth bad boy thing going, Lance just had the big bad bully thing going. But that was why Kitty loved him and she didn't even take a second glance at the boy that was attracting the attention of every other girl in the room.

"Guess you were like totally right Lance, you got us here on time," she said taking a seat in the front row, Lance taking the seat behind her.

"Told ya Kit-Kat, but you just wouldn't listen to me," Lance teased.

"Like don't tell me you're going to start calling me that again. That is like so kindergarten Lance," said Kitty, actually enjoying the nickname.

"Well what am I suppose to call you then, every time I call you Pretty Kitty in public you start to blush,' stated Lance.

"I like totally do not Lance," protested Kitty, feeling her cheeks start to burn.

"See your doing it now," said Lance smiling.

Kitty was about to say something snappy back but suddenly the whole group of girls behind them burst into laugher and that gave Kitty a moment to compose herself. She felt the heat from her cheeks drain away and she found a way to change the subject.

"I see your friend is like a total ladies man," said Kitty.

"I'll say," said Lance looking back at Remy who was giving the blonde a cool sly smirk, it almost made Lance jealous. "Your not into a guy like that are you Kitty," Lance asked rather serious.

Kitty caught the change in his tone and she couldn't help but smile, "No Lance there's only one type of guy I like," she said feeling herself blush again.

Before Lance could respond the bell rang and Kitty, like the good girl she was, turned in her seat so she could face the front. She could've smashed that damn bell, but it was too late now. She had wanted to know his reply, it could've helped her determine whether he liked her the way she liked him or not. Instead she was left just as confused as ever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy was taking the promiscuous little blonde's hand in his own when he heard the bell ring, he supposed it was time for him to depart; this girl was just too easy. He figured he'd be able to bag her the first chance he got. So leaving her with a wink Remy walked away from Tabitha and the other girls and took a seat in the back row. He always liked the back row; it meant he could get away with sleeping longer before the teacher caught him.

He hated English class, especially ones that covered Shakespeare. Any other class he could space off and pay absolutely no attention yet he'd be able to pass, but English he actually had to pay attention. It seemed ridicules to him and he hated how all the poems were constantly about love. He didn't believe in it, all he believed in was lust, it had been the only thing he had ever felt, and he felt content living his life the way he did now forever.

Remy leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes as his thoughts drifted off to the assignment he was on. His step father and he were going to steal some gold bricks from this millionaire who hadn't repaid the guild for a little favor they had done for him years ago. He was just going over the layout plans they had confiscated when he heard the teachers loud voice address another student.

"Two minutes late young lady, I won't count it today but if it happens again I'm going to write you up." Shut up you annoying prick, Remy thought as he tried to slide back into his previous thoughts.

"Ah swear it won happen again sir," came the irritated voice of a girl.

Remy wasn't sure whether it was the fact he recognized a southern accent or just the fact that it was the sweetest voice he had ever, but his eyes snapped open and he crashed his chair back to the ground. No matter the reason when Remy looked at the girl, who was the type he'd usually not even take a second glance at, had him entranced. His eyes never left her as she slowly walked down his row and took the seat right beside him, she was incredible.

Tabitha, who was two seats ahead of him, looked back at the gothic girl who had claimed a seat next to the handsome Remy. She was confused as to why he was starring at her like she was the damn hottest thing he had ever seen.

"Hey Remy," Tabitha whispered, not getting his attention. "Hey Remy," she said a bit louder and was happy to see him turn his gaze to her. "Don't let the vampire bit you, she looks pretty hungry," said Tabitha looking at the gothic girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When rogue took a seat next to the boy who was incredibly attractive she knew he was starring at her. It was something she had become use to, only this guy wasn't starring at her like she was a freak, it made her uneasy. Especially when the blonde was trying to get his attention and he was still looking at her.

As soon as the little blonde opened her mouth Rogue knew she would fly an insult at her. So Rogue simply smiled very derisively and pointed her middle finger. The blonde responded by rolling her eyes and returning her attention to the front of the room.

Rogue pulled one of her white strands of hair behind her ear and pulled out her book, carefully hiding it between her legs and she made sure to look up every so often to not have the teacher suspect anything. She was reading a vampire novel, of course, and was just getting to the best part when she felt something tap her shoulder.

"What do ya want?" Rogue snapped as she looked up at the young man with glasses.

"Whoo calm down cherie, Remy jus wonderin' why you readin' durin English class dat's all," he replied with a smirk.

"Cause ah don't like readin' Shakespeare plays ah'v read half a dozen time before," Rogue said harshly looking back at her book, "now would ya leave meh alone!"

"Why would Remy want to do dat? Dis class to borin, he need a pretty fille to talk to," said Remy, noticing the slight blush on her pale skin.

"Get over yourself ya damn swamp rat, meh daddy always use to warn meh bout you Cajun boys!" she snarled.

"How'd you know Remy was Cajun cherie? Do you have brains as well as beauty?"

"Ugh," snorted Rogue crossing both her arms and throwing her head between them. She wasn't in the mood, she really wasn't. In her mind she went to her quiet place and tried to block out everything around her. But just as she was beginning to feel relaxed she felt her chair move back slightly, her head slipping from her hands.

"What the hell are ya doin?" she hissed.

"You didn' answer Remy's questions cherie," he said smirking slyly.

Rogue felt herself clenching her jaw, she wanted throw a hard punch into his smug face. "Ah ain't smart an ah ain't beautiful, can ah get back to readin' now?"

"If dat is what you really want cherie, but I dink you'll find dat dis Cajun grows on ya. Give it a few days an you'll be beggin for moi to smother you wit compliments," he replied.

"Gaw'd," exclaimed Rogue shutting her book, "what do you think you are? Gaw'ds gift to women?"

"See you are smart cherie," he said leaning closer toward her, "I never thought of moi self dat way, but now dat you suggested it maybe dats what I am."

For a moment Rogue froze, she had realized at first he was attractive, but she hadn't really taken a good look at him. But now as she turned to give him a hard glare she saw that he had a very nice set jaw with a little bit of an afternoon shadow and that his semi long brown hair fell perfectly across his face. Rogue swallowed hard not trusting herself to speak, but managed a bitter remark.

"Well ya ain't mine Cajun!"

"You'd be surprised cherie, dis Cajun just might sweep you off your feet someday," he said smirking.

Rogue was getting angry, "Listen ya damn swamp rat…"

"Miss Darkholme, Mr. LeBeau," interrupted the teacher, "since you are both so eager to talk why don't the both of you come to the front of the class and be our main characters for act one of Anthony and Cleopatra."

Rogue rolled her eyes as she gave the Cajun a nasty look before she pulled herself off her seat. Remy smirked and watched her stand; he would show her what a Cajun could do.

She barely made it one step before she felt something swipe the back of her feet and she went flying backwards. The back of her head would've slammed into the floor if a pair of strong hands hadn't caught her first. For a brief moment Rogue couldn't breathe as she looked up into the Cajun's face, but that faded as she glared murderously at him, her anger reaching a boiling point.

"Told ya Remy could sweep ya off you feet cherie," he smirked as he pulled her back up. He heard her snarl some cuss words under her breath as she gave him one good hard push and stalked to the front of the classroom. Remy couldn't hold back a smile, to any other man in the world that look would've scared the hell out of them, but it just invigorated Remy and made him think of how her dark green eyes sparkled when she was angry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That there is a brave man," Lance whispered to Kitty as the whole class watched the interaction between the goth and the class Casanova. Everyone had seen the way he smiled as she looked at him with murderous rage in her eyes. "I think he's just doing it for a laugh."

"I like don't see why," replied Kitty, "but maybe some guys just like a challenge."

"I guess, you'd never see me poke a girl like that with a ten foot poll," joked Lance as he fully turned to in his seat to look at Kitty.

"Miss Pryde, Mr. Alvers," said the teacher looking at his computer picture attendance "seems like you two have just volunteered to join these two, common up."


	3. The First Day is Over

Such a fun story! Sorry for those of you that are looking for romance between the other mutants but I can't help but get caught up in the ROMYNESS!!! I'm trying, I really am.

So anyway this will be the last chapter that has to do with the first day of school, gotta keep it moving, but this chapter was so much fun to write! Thanks for the reviews, love em!!! Read enjoy review! ( side note, I know Kitty's speeches are run-ons, but I use them to indicate how fast she talks )

Chapter 3

At lunch Jean found Kitty instantly, she was sitting at a table that was already pretty full but she managed to squeeze in.

Kitty made the introductions, to her left was Lance, Kurt, and Amanda, while to her right was Piotr and too Jean's delight Scott. She took the open seat by Kitty and smiled at her, the girl was just too cute.

"So how's everyone's day going so far?" Jean asked.

Kitty was the first to respond, "Like not good at all! First Lance and I got caught talking during English and had to get up in front of the entire class and like read a stupid story."

"Not to mention it was with the dark horses of the class," Lance added.

"Then like the English teacher totally hates me!" continued Kitty. "Like every time I say like he makes me like write ten sentences saying I will no longer say like! It's like ridicules!"

"Especially for like you Kitty," mimicked Lance, causing the whole table to laugh. Kitty's responded by sticking out her small tongue in his direction.

Well, thought Jean, it won't take much convincing to get these two hooked up. She was just thinking it when she looked up at a smiling Scott and, though it was hard to tell with his glasses on, she could've sworn he winked at her. She wanted so badly to read his mind, to see if he really liked her, but her damn conscious wouldn't let her, she knew it was wrong to use her powers for personal advantage.

"Vell our day vasn't much better," stated Kurt looking at Amanda. "Ve ran all around the school looking vor the science wing and missed the first half vour of class, Miss Munroe vasn't very happy."

"No she wasn't," said Amanda, "then have any of you had gym class yet? That teacher is a cold blooded killer."

"Lord I know!" exclaimed Scott. "I had him just before lunch, he made us do four laps around the track, half an hours worth of stretches, four suicides across the soccer field, plus some weight lifting. The man is insane!"

"Well thanks Scott," said Jean jokingly, "I have him next hour and I'm like terrified now."

"Don't worry when I like feint he'll totally cancel class," said Kitty.

"I only wish," said Piotr with his very husky voice, "but from what I've heard he's the type of guy who'll splash some cold water on you then make you drop and give him twenty."

"No kidding," said Amanda taking a big gulp of her milk. "Can't believe there's a whole year of him."

"On the bright side," exclaimed Jean, "we'll get to keep our amazing figures."

"I'll drink to that," said Scott lifting his milk along with the others. They made a mock toast that left them in a fit of laughter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xavier observed the lively table and smiled himself; so far the day was going perfect, there was an unusual amount of tardies, but in a new school that was just a given. Logan on the other hand was practically growling at the table ready to pounce. He had super hearing and obviously didn't like what he heard.

"Those little rodents, they think they got it hard now, just wait till tomorrow," he snarled, receiving a distasteful look from Charles.

"Now Logan they are just being kids, you have been awfully harsh on your classes," Charles replied, but continued when he saw an unbelievably large student he knew as Fred walk by, "though I believe you will help make our school one of most healthy in the country."

"Better believe it Charles," said Logan taking a sniff of the food and pushing it aside. Logan wasn't in the mood to eat, he was however in the mood to make gossipy teenagers miserable, and he began plotting the next day's torture session when the lovely Ororo took a seat beside him.

"So tell me Mr. Logan," she began as she pulled her beautiful white hair into a ponytail, "how do you plan to reach these kids if all you do is leave them physically exhausted everyday? I have enough trouble keeping them awake as it is and your class only seems to make it worse."

"Just send them to me Ororo, I'll give them the workout of the century."

She sighed, Mr. Logan was a very handsome man with a lot to offer to his students, but his harsh manner and constant need to be seen as the bad guy clouded his better judgment. It saddened her more than she knew it should and took it upon herself to lighten his spirits.

"Say Mr. Logan after today you'll probably need a drink what do you say we go to this lovely little place near where I live, I promise you can be as mean as you want to be."

Logan grumbled, this was her third invitation to go for drinks, and though a part of him wanted to another part of him loathed the idea. _You should go Logan,_ came Charles's voice in his head. _It would be good for you to have a night out, plus one doesn't need to read your mind to see you like her._

Logan shot up and snarled but hated the fact that Charles was right. "Fine Ororo, name the time and place," he replied, actually enjoying the lively smile that caressed her lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gym class was a thousand times worse than you said it was," Jean said to Scott as she lifted her vile of purple dye and mixed it with the salt. "We had to do six laps around the track and then we only had about ten minutes to finish an ungodly amount of stretches, then he made us run more. There's no way I'm surviving another day of that class."

Scott chuckled as he added some other ingredient to the vile and it began to turn an odd green color. "I actually heard one of the girls say he was hot, not the red headed goth girl but the short black haired one."

"Ick!" cried Jean taking notes on the development of the experiment. She had been so glad that Scott was in her last hour, science wasn't her strongest subject, but Scott seemed to understand what was going on. "Those type of girls scare me, I personally don't see how you can wear black every single day."

"Yeah they scare me too," said Scott. "But I was talking to that Rogue girl during gym, she's not all that bad, still I prefer my red heads to smile once and awhile," he continued, a coy smile on his face as he looked at Jean.

"Oh," replied Jean as she felt her cheeks begin to grow warm; he was making her blush, again.

"But it was actually pretty funny, have you met that southerner, think his name is Remy?"

"Yes," said Jean, relieved her cheeks were cooling, "we have forth period together and he had every female swooning over him."

Scott laughed, "Well it was the same in gym till he saw Rogue and then things got interesting. He was following her around making little sweet compliments in her ear till her whole face was red from blushing. But at one point he must've said something completely over the top because while we were doing our stretches she jumped him."

"Like for a fight?"

"Yeah, it was so funny, she tried so hard to punch him, but the best part was that Mr. Logan didn't stop them, in fact he encouraged it."

Jean rolled her eyes and laughed, "Sounds like something he would do." She looked over to the clock and noticed it was only five more minutes till dismissal; she didn't want to stop talking to Scott. "Hey, I got to go to a cheerleading tryouts meeting after school, it should only take about half an hour, but afterwards do you wanna maybe get a coffee or something?"

Scott grinned, "Yeah, that would be nice, but what if we went to a movie then dinner instead?"

"I'd love to Scott," Jean replied, her light green eyes sparkling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kurt," cried Amanda, "there is no way I'm finishing this Algebra by myself, you totally have to come over to my house and help me!"

"Veally?" Kurt asked. "I'd be happy to, vough I don't really get it either."

"That doesn't matter," stated Amanda, "we make a good team, and we're already ahead of everyone else. I don't feel like missing Scrubs for this lame homework."

"Oh vey god, you watch that show too," Kurt said, receiving a nasty be quiet look from his teacher. "I vought I was the only one who vatched that show."

"No way, it's like the best show ever," said Amanda, finishing up another problem. "Ugh, this seems like this homework will never end!"

"Shhhhh," the teacher said sternly looking right at Amanda and Kurt, he was willing for people to partner up, but when they started getting loud he started getting annoyed.

"Kinda of vike this class," whispered Kurt. This made Amanda cover her mouth trying to suppress the loud laugh she was sure she would make. To her relief the bell rang a moment later and she laughed hysterically all the way to her car, Kurt was right behind her joining in the laughter, this would be a day he's always remember.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Lance are you going to be like totally sweet and watch me make a total idiot of myself at cheerleading?"

"Whatever Kit Kat, you'll do fantastic," replied Lance taking the large stack of books she was carrying. "Sides, you'll have me there to shake up any of those snobs that decide to get cocky with you."

"Lance, no like using your powers," said Kitty, double checking to make sure they were out of hearing range of anyone else.

"I was just joking Kitty," said Lance wrapping one arm over her shoulder, "can't you take a joke?"

"Sure I can, I'm just like totally nervous," stated Kitty. "Remember the cheerleaders at our old school us to like make fun of me all the time? What if they like do the same thing here."

"Hey," said Lance reassuringly, "you're going to do great, I'll be there supporting you all the way."

"Oh Lance…" began Kitty looking up at him, ready to tell him she would be there to support him through anything as well, but was interrupted by the sound of a loud whistle.

"Anyone whose here for cheerleading on the field now, we haven't got all day ladies, some of us have lives!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue staked angrily across the school yard cussing at everything and everyone. She was mad, actually that would be an understatement, she was furious.

"That damn Cajun! Who the hell does he think he is!" she cried as the image of her strangling him to death came to her mind.

He had been messing with her all day long, starting with that little stunt in English. From then on things just got worse, during gym class he would not leave her alone. He had been saying things like, "You look so beau when your angry chere," and, "How bout we meet behind de bleachers after school?" But what had got her really firing was when she was doing her toe touches and he pinched her ass. She had gone into mortal combat mode and jumped him, doing everything she could to get her hands around his neck. She only got angrier when she saw he was smirking and he whispered, "Remy always love a girl who wants to be on top." Sadly before she could knock a hard one into his jaw Mr. Logan, who had enjoyed the fact that Rogue wasn't taking the Cajun's crap, had to end it and pulled her off him.

Rogue had managed to avoid him at lunch and the rest of the passing periods, but when she entered her finale hour History class she noticed the desks were all turned towards each other indicating group work, which she didn't mind, but when she saw the only open seat was facing the Cajun she was about to explode. He noticed her anger immediately and it amused him. After they had gotten the assignment he glued his eyes to her as she bent her head down and tried to hide her face with her hair. He said several things to get her attention but she just kept her head bent, but it soon snapped up when she felt a rough hand caress her leg. She made a grab for it and successful caught his wrist, squeezing it as hard as she could.

"Ever heard of a thing called sexual harassment Cajun?" she snapped, her eyes narrowing.

"Course cherie," he replied, "but it ain't harassment if it enjoyed."

"What makes ya think ah'm enjoying it!?" she growled her hand tightening around his wrist.

"Dat lil pink spot on your cheek cherie, when you angry it's red, but when it's pink your shy, an from what dis Cajun can see it's pink."

Rogue let go of his wrist and brought her hand to her warm cheek, immediately annoyed at herself for listening to him. She was angry, she could feel her blood boil, but it was a sort of boil she had never felt before, still she knew she was angry.

"Just drop it Cajun and do your half of the assignment," she snarled bending her head to her work again. He must have a death wish, she thought, or else he's just insane.

"Common cherie," he said smirking, "can't you relax an smile? Remy jus tryin to brightin your day."

"By annoyin the hell out of meh, great way to make meh smile!" she replied harshly.

"Well you have to admit cherie dis Cajun is growin on ya."

"No ah don't."

"Yes you do."

"No ah don't!"

"Yes you do."

"No ah don't!!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!!!"

The useless argument continued for several minutes and annoyed Tabitha as she watched them holler back and forth at each other. She didn't see why he was so interested in the little freak, not when she was sitting right there hot and heavy for him. Her annoyance only increased as she watched their argument somehow turn into an arm wrestling match and how her hand stayed in his several minutes after he had won.

Rogue herself wasn't sure how she had ended up arm wrestling him; it seemed like a good way to settle the argument until she lost. But before she could make a snappy remark she noticed his hand on hers and couldn't find it in herself to yank it from his grasp. Though she had on gloves she could feel the warmth of his skin and it sent a chill down her spine. As he began to rub his fingers over her knuckles a very small smile threatened her lips and she had to force herself to look stern. The moment was broken when the bell rang and Rogue pulled her hand from his abruptly and told him to leave her alone.

So, angry at the Cajun and at herself, she decided she didn't want to go home. She felt like getting on her bike and riding the highway for a few hours. It was the only thing that would calm her, though at this point her nerves were shredded and her blood was as hot as lava.

"It's o.k Rogue," she said out loud to herself. "It's all over, ya don have to see him again till tomorrow, just calm down girl." She took a deep breath as she continued to speak to herself, "Jus breathe, that's all ya need to do, jus breathe, jus breathe." She felt some sort of relief as she reached the parking lot but felt all anger, plus a little extra, rushing back as she saw whose motorcycle her own was blocking, "Dammit swamp rat, don't you have a gutter or something ya can drown in!" she hollered.


	4. Cheerleading?

OMG I MISSED YOU GUYS!!! So happy to be out of bed and writing again! I've been really really sick since like Thursday and I hope you all will forgive me but I just couldn't write. Anyway let's pick up from where we left off k!!! Read enjoy review! ( OMG SO SORRY THE BAYVILLE CHEER IS SO LAME!!! But I'm a dancer not a cheerleader so I'm very under qualified to write such things )

Chapter 4

It was finally Friday and even Jean, who loved school, couldn't be happier. All week it had felt like classes were twice as long as they actually were while the time outside of school flew by unbelievably fast. That was mainly because everyday after school she and Scott had hung out till her ten o' clock curfew.

As Jean sat on the bleachers, missing out lunch because of cheerleading tryouts, she tried to sort out her feelings for Scott. She knew that she liked him, a lot, but the question was if she would tell him or not. He hadn't exactly indicated if they had gone on dates and he had never hit on her. The bright side was that she was the only girl he seemed to talk to other than occasionally Kitty and Amanda, which made her feel special. He always had a way of making her feel special.

"Grey, Jean, your up now!" hollered the very good but very strict cheerleading coach that went by the name Mrs. Hurst. Jean hadn't practiced much, she knew she had this nailed.

She didn't need it but when she looked at the bleachers on the other side of the field she saw Scott, Lance, and Remy watching her and it only made her stand up straighter and smile wider as she lifted her arms and shouted, "Bayville Hawks all the way…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty was so nervous; she couldn't seem to remember anything they had learned during the week. She was messing up the cheer and forgetting her moves, not to mention her splits were still atrocious. Looking up to see Lance watching along with the rest of the boys only made her stomach do summersaults. Then as she watched Jean she felt any ounce of confidence she had die. Jean looked amazing, she was loud, yet cute, and her moves were graceful yet assertive.

"How the fuck can I like beat that," Kitty accidentally said out loud covering her mouth at the use of a cuss word.

"Don't worry about it," came a voice from under the bleachers, "she's totally messin the whole thing up."

Kitty turned to see the young goth girl who she had done the skit in English with on Monday. She was shocked that the girl was speaking to her and even more shocked that she was trashing Jean. "Like what do you mean? She's like totally amazing."

"Listen Kit," continued the goth girl, "Ah've been watching ya all practice everyday this week and she's messin it up."

"Really?" Kitty asked looking back to Jean only this time watching more closely. The girl was right; Jean wasn't doing the correct moves to the words. Where she was suppose to split she somersaulted and where she was suppose to jump she did a star. "Lord," Kitty continued, "do I actually like know it better than Jean."

"Hell yeah," the strange girl stated, "except for the ending ya have it nailed."

"Like I know, I suck at it. Hey," Kitty said turning back to the girl, whose name she remembered was Rogue, "would you like practice with me real quick? Everyone else is partnered up."

Kitty saw Rogue tense up, it didn't seem like her type of thing, but Kitty squealed with joy when she nodded and took her by the hand, leading her out next to a group of other girls and together they began by lifting their hands in the air.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was true; Rogue had been watching them during lunch all week, mainly because she was trying to avoid the damn southern boy Remy Lebeau. He still wouldn't leave her alone no matter how loud she yelled at him or how hard she whacked him in the head. The boy just wouldn't give up and it made Rogue uncomfortable, like really uncomfortable. The only time she didn't have him bugging her was at lunch, probably because he couldn't find her, no one would suspect the goth girl watching the cheerleader wannabees, but she had.

Rogue was very agile and flexible herself and couldn't help but rate the other girls. It was true that Kitty had her little mistakes here and there but the Jean girl was so confident in herself hat she wouldn't admit that she wasn't doing anything right. But she had a pretty face and an obnoxious smile so Rogue figured she'd be head cheerleader or something.

When Kitty asked her to practice with her Rogue wasn't sure why she said yes, she didn't even know if she could do it. But as she and Kitty moved in unison brining their arms up, then taking a jump in mid air, their hands touching their feet Rogue realized she was damn good. Her jump was twice as high as Kitty's and her splits went all the way to the ground. As they came to the end Rogue knew that almost everyone was starring at her but she didn't care, people starred at her all the time, but what shocked her was that as she and Kitty did the cartwheel finale everyone clapped.

As if that didn't scare her enough the loud whistle in her ear that came seconds later made her jump half way off the ground.

"I want you on the field right now girl, I want to see that again!" hollered a very athletic and somewhat pretty lady that Rogue recognized as the coach.

"But ah don't know the cheer," Rogue said nervously, her body shaking.

"I don't care!" the coach continued to holler, "Just show me that again, I haven't seen a split like that since I was young! So get in this damn field, NOW!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy couldn't hide the wide smile on his lips as he and the rest of the student body took their eyes off Jean's tryout to Kitty and Rogue who were just practicing in the corner of the field. Kitty was good but Rogue was amazing and not just at cheerleading.

The girl absolutely amazed him in a way that no one else ever had. She pushed people away from her and built a wall around herself by wearing dark clothes and giving the impression that she hated the world, but Remy could see past that. Underneath it all she was a beauty, more so than Jean, who was supposedly the most beautiful girl at Bayville. Rogue had curves, a brain, sparkling eyes, and a tongue that could cut your heart out. If any other girl had treated Remy the way she had all week he would've given up and moved on, but not her, not his little River Rat, who couldn't deny the fact that he had made her smile twice and blush on numerous occasions.

His smile turned to a laugh as the coach approached a very nervous Rogue and demanded she get on the field. Though Remy couldn't hear them he knew she had tried to talk herself out of it but he was happy to see the coach pushed her till she was standing where Jean previously had, her eyes on the ground, and she did better than she had before if that was even possible.

Remy felt himself physically ache as he watched her somewhat large but very attractive hips shake as he imaged them wrapping around his own. Then when she came up from her splits the front of her v neck shirt lowered and Remy saw her lovely cleavage. But what he focused on the most was the way her hair fell back from her face revealing her beautiful cheeks, that would look even more beautiful if he painted a blush on them, and exposing her whole face. He wanted her, he wanted her badly, but she was a project that would take weeks to complete and he wasn't sure if he had the time to put all his effort into it, but he figured what the hell he might as well give it a shot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had clapped for Rogue as she completed her cartwheel for the coach, everyone except Scott. It angered him that no one had clapped for Jean, who might've messed up once or twice, but overall looked better than Rogue.

He looked over to Jean who was pale with wide angry eyes. Scott tried to reassure her with a warm smile, but she just turned around from him and stalked off the field. He hated to see her upset.

Jean was the first girl that Scott actually cared for, she was smart, drop dead gorgeous, and she accepted his excuse that he had eye trouble without asking a second question. To him she was amazing and it took all his strength to not punch the shit out of Remy as he stood along with Lance and cheered for Rogue. If Jean didn't make Varsity Scott swore he'd get revenge, for now all he could do was comfort her. So Scott arose from his seat, looking grim and ran after Jean.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two girls went after Rogue before it was Kitty's turn. Lance gave her one big assuring smile before she looked away from him and at the coach. He could tell she was nervous from the sound of her voice as she hollered, "Bayville Hawk's all the way! We'll have our victory at the end of the day! So raise your hands high and proud! Common people shout out loud! That's the way we do it, so let's get on it, everyone let's show the world!"

Though she had been nervous her movements had been great, Lance knew a long time ago back at their old school she was meant for this kind of thing, only problem was that back there people didn't get her. No one except Lance, who was part of the reason they disliked her so much.

As she made her way off the field Lance watched her shoulders fall as she made her way toward the gymnasium. He would catch her next hour and tell her how amazing she was no matter what the results were.

"You like de lil petitie don you homme?" Remy asked with a light smile on his face as he rested his elbows on his knees.

"What gave it away?" replied Lance, "My constant starring or my never ending flirting?"

"Dis Cajun can jus tell, call it a sixth sense."

Lance couldn't help but laugh; he liked Remy the most out of all the guys, unlike Scott he and the southern boy seemed to have a lot of things in common. They were both badasses, didn't give a shit about school, and from the bits and pieces of what he heard his family seemed about just as fucked up as his own. Only major difference was Remy could get almost any girl he wanted, well except one, but other then that the ladies just seemed to be drawn to him.

"So do you really like the little goth or are you just teasing her?"

Remy's smile faded and for a moment he seemed like he was a million miles away but he finally answered truthfully, "I dink I like her homme, only ding is she don like me, an Remy ain't use to it."

"Oh she likes you," said Lance, "you make her blush like crazy."

"Kinda like you an de lil petitite," smirked Remy.

Both boys laughed as they raised themselves and walked toward the school. They both agreed that they would be at Piotr's big party on Saturday before they parted, thoughts of their girls, who were completely different from each other, running through their head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No fucking way!" Amanda cried a she gave Kitty, who had her hands covering her eyes, a big hug. "You made varsity Kit!"

"No way!" shouted Kitty her hands falling to her sides as she looked up to make sure it was real, and sure enough she was forth out of twelve girls on the list. As if making varsity wasn't enough being forth was about to give her a major heart attack.

She was sure she would collapse before she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her shoulders and she heard a husky voice whisper, "Congrats Pretty Kitty, I knew you could do it."

Amanda watched Lance rock Kitty in his arms back and forth as she bean to cry. It was just too cute, she knew the two would hook up at the party tomorrow night and sighed as she went over her own situation with Kurt. They had hung out twice since Monday, at her house for nearly six hours then at his for about four. Amanda liked him a lot and was about to go in search of him to ask him to Piotr's party before she turned around to a very red and very angry Jean Grey.

"Congrats Jean," said Amanda wrapping her arms around the girl, but felt her stiffen in her grasp; "you did the best you could that's all you can do."

"This is bullshit," Jean hissed, "I wasn't even first on the JV list; I was seven, me, who was Varsity captain at my old school! I was out beaten by some freak that didn't even have to cheer! Well this school can go to hell!" Jean roughly pulled away from Amanda and stalked off, shooting mental anger that Charles, who was on the other end of the school, felt like a hard push.

Amanda just kind of shrugged it off and smiled at the very goth girl Jean had been insulting as she came out of the school. She waved to her and motioned her to come over; it was apparent that the goth girl was caught off guard but still walked over to Amanda's delight.

"Hello I'm Amanda."

"Yes ah know," the girls stated as she put her hand into the one Amanda offered. "Mah name is Rogue, ah'm Kurt's step sister. He hasn't stopped talkin' bout you all week."

Amanda felt her cheeks grow red; "Really?" she asked a small giggle escaping her lips.

"Yeah, but ah'm not suppose to say anythin' though," Rogue said.

"Oh well I was just about to go find him. I just wanted to say congrats on making varsity before anyone else, you really deserve it," Amanda stated before she half ran half skipped her way off to find Kurt, a wide smile on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue was literally breathless she needed to see for herself. There was no way she had made varsity. She still didn't believe it even though her name was listed as number one on the varsity squad sheet, there just had to be a mistake.

"Grats cherie," she heard the oh so familiar voice of Remy say from behind her.

Rogue tried to respond with a snappy comment but just stood with her mouth open and her eyes still glued to her name in black ink.

Remy smirked and waited a few moments till she turned around, a stunned expression on her face, which Remy had on his own as she looked right at him and said, "Thank you."

A thank you, it wasn't much but it was the nicest thing she had said to him yet. He was so taken aback he had to mentally shake himself before he responded. "You deserved it Rogue, your one amazing girl you know dat?"

Her eyes dropped from his face but she still didn't move, "No ah'm not," she said quietly. "Just cause ah can do a split doesn't mean anythin'."

"It not jus de split cherie," said Remy moving closer to her, "it you. Whether you know it or not you actually a very sweet girl underneath all dos layers of black an I'm not de only one beginnin' to see dat."

She finally looked up at him again, her eyes glazed with tears that she was desperately trying to hold back. "Why ya tellin' meh dis Remy? What is it ya want? Do ya jus wanna get into mah pants so you can brag to everyone that ya banged the untouchable girl?"

"Non cherie," Remy replied desperately, being brave and moving toward her till he was only a few feet away. Then he got even bolder as he stepped closer and wrapped his hands around her waist. She didn't pull away but she also wouldn't look up at him. "Dere jus soemthin bout you dat fascinates me, more den any other girl I've ever seen. You're so beau yet you're hiding yourself from de world. Well you can't hide from me cherie, I see past all your layers and know you jus need someone to care bout you."

"An ah suppose that's you, being gaw'ds gift to women an all," she said, not bitterly but not happy either.

Remy couldn't hide his smirk, but it faded just as soon as it came."I only be if you want me to cherie," Remy stated lifting his fingers to a piece of her hair intending to pull it back, but she cringed from him, she didn't move, she literally cringed.

He could see a single tear fall down her face and it sent a pain of guilt through him like he had never felt before. Dammit LeBeau, he screamed in his head, you scared her! You moved to damn fast and now you've scared her.

Rogue was about to open her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by a loud squeal and a crying Kitty ran up to her. "Rogue you are like totally my angel! I would've never like even made JV if it wasn't for you showing me that ending! Tonight you're spending the night at my house and we're like totally talking all night, then we're totally going shopping tomorrow, and then your going to Piotr's party with me tomorrow! This is like so great I totally have a best friend!"

Rogue wiped the tear from her face and her look of fear turned to one of confusion, "Excuse meh?" she asked.

"You heard me!" replied Kitty taking Rogue by the hand, "Your staying at my place tonight! Lance will run us by your house then you're totally shacking with me. Then tomorrow we're shopping for Piotr's party. Don't even try to get out of it I'll like totally drag you by the hair if I have to."

"It's true," said Lance laughing before he turned to Remy. "Your still gonna be there right man?"

"Yeah sure," said Remy looking at Rogue again, managing a weak smile.

"Then it's all settles! This weekend we're like totally going to party!" Kitty shouted.


	5. Let's Party

haha I know some people are really happy about the whole Rogue and cheerleading thing while others are totally pissed off. For those of you that are realizing my need for some sort of humor in the story thank you for understanding and giving me your amazing reviews! I luv ya all!!! Read enjoy review!

Chapter 5

"Look into the mirror Rogue!" Kitty demanded.

"No," Rogue protested, her eyes clamped shut.

It had been a really long night, but not in a way Rogue had expected. She was almost certain she wouldn't have fun and at first she wasn't. But then things changed when Kitty accidentally phased though the door, completely forgetting about her guest. Kitty figured that this would be it; Rogue would be terrified then run to school Monday and tell everyone. But to Kitty's surprise Rogue revealed the truth about her powers and promised to not tell anyone about the whole phasing thing. After that the two girls had spent all night talking about their powers and how they affected their home life. Kitty no longer thought of Rogue as a freak and understood why she had to clad herself from head to foot in dark clothes, whereas Rogue found out Kitty's life wasn't exactly perfect and was able to relate.

The shopping trip the next day had not been quiet as fun, but after Kitty got Rogue to loosen up the girl actually laughed once or twice. Kitty was very aware that their styles were totally different from one another and worked hard at leaning more toward Rogue's love of dark colors while at the same time breaking her out of her shell. At the end of the day Kitty had a very cute pink and yellow dress while Rogue had a pair of black jeans, a bright green tank top, and a long brown coat.

The outfit wasn't the reason Rogue wouldn't look at herself, it was because Kitty had done her hair and makeup, which really scared her. She feared she'd open her eyes and see bright pink eye shadow and lip-gloss while her hair would be in big ponytails or something.

"Dammit Rogue we have to go in like five minutes. Just open your eyes and if you don't like it I'll redo everything."

Reluctantly Rogue opened her eyes and couldn't hide her smile. Her eyes were a smokey brown highlighted with black and gold eye shadow, while her lips were painted a maroon color and her cheeks had the faintest bit of blush. Her hair was still hanging loose but Kitty had managed to curl it in long California style way. It was new, but not so new that Rogue was a completely different person, she was still her goth self only not to the extreme.

"Thanks Kit," said Rogue turning to her new best friend. She gave Kitty one good look up and down. She had her long hair just hanging loose around her shoulders and she had actually applied a little eye liner, but what looked best was her dress. It wrapped around her petite form perfectly and showed just enough leg and cleavage.

"Well then I guess we're like both ready," Kitty replied returning Rogue's smile before she heard the sound of Lance's obnoxious car horn. "Common, let's go, we can't like leave his majesty waiting."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party was going great thought Scott. The latest Justin Timberlake hit was blasting through a set of big speakers, there was a good stock of alcohol, and he had a lovely Jean Grey on his arm.

She had called him earlier that day and asked if he would go with her, of course he said yes and waited anxiously all day till it was time to pick her up. He worried that she would still be upset over the whole cheerleading thing, but she certainly didn't sound like it from the hello he received. After he had knocked on her door she was there immediately and Scott's jaw had fallen to the floor when he saw her in a mini skirt, then he just looked like a plain dork as she leaned up and planted a light kiss on his lips.

It wasn't until they we're standing around watching the others dance that he was able to speak. "Would you like to dance?" he whispered seductively into her ear. It was time for him to show her just how charming he could really be.

She nodded and smiled. Tonight she wanted to forget about everything, she hadn't partied in ages and now here she was with the second hottest guy at Bayville High about to thrust her hips against his for two hours. She had been telling herself all day that she was still prettier, smarter, and certainly more popular then that little Rogue girl. But as she lead Scott into the dead center of all the dancers and brought his hips to her ass she lost all conscious thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amanda smiled when she saw Jean and Scott dirty dancing like there was no tomorrow. But it faded when she became very aware that she and Kurt were dancing very modestly and didn't know if she wanted to make a move on him or not. She really liked him and was thrilled he had agreed to come to the party with her but he seemed just about as nervous as she was.

She looked at him a moment, a smile on her face, as he spun her around and brought her a little closer to him. At least he was willing to make the first move; the question was if she was ready to make the next one. She swallowed hard before she took her eyes off Kurt to watch the other dancers.

Her heart sank when she saw a very handsome Remy in a pair of black pants and a white t-shirt with a very sleezy Tabitha hanging all over him. Amanda, along with countless others, had experienced first hand his flirtatious behavior but hadn't believed he was willing to do anything serious. Well, from the way his hands were up Tabitha's shirt and his lips were on her neck it seemed like he was just another player. Poor Rogue, Amanda thought sadly to herself, she had so desperately wanted to see the two of them hook up.

"Vat's vrong Amanda?" asked Kurt when he noticed her distant stare.

"It's nothing Kurt," Amanda replied a small smile caressing her lips. "I was just thinking about how this is the greatest night of my life."

Kurt smiled nervously as he scrambled for the right words to say. "It's vine too Amanda, I don't think I've ever had more fun."

Amanda's smile widened and she took another step closer to Kurt, his hands wrapping around her waist. They didn't need to speak; they just starred into each others eyes. Each was able to read the other very clearly and it made them happier then they had ever been. Except Kurt had one thought rolling through the back of his head ruining his fun, he wondered how he could tell her about his mutation. After all Amanda wouldn't dance with a blue feline if he didn't have on an image inducer. But for that moment and the rest of the evening Kurt just allowed himself to let go and relax, after all, it had been a long week.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Remy brought his lips from Tabitha's neck he had to fake a smile. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get into the girl. She was slender, blonde, willing, and somewhat hot, most guys would be happy to be in his spot, but instead he was miserable. He wanted so badly to look into a pair of sparkling green eyes and shrugged away from the big brown ones he found instead.

"Sorry Tabitha," he said pulling away from her, "guess I'm jus not in the mood."

Her eyes revealed she was angry but she gave him a small smile and said, "Well if you get in the mood later find me sexy boy, it shouldn't be hard," before she walked off to find another dance partner.

Remy ran his hand through his hair before he pulled out of the crowd of dancing people and headed for the door. His night was shot; it would just be like the previous night where he'd lay awake till dawn thinking about Rogue.

But before he could open the door it was flung open by a very happy Kitty pulling a nervous Rogue by the arm came running in. Remy caught his breath when he saw her, she looked beautiful.

"Oh my god Remy," cried Kitty happily, "now that we've found you we can like dance as a group!"

"Geeze Kitty," said Lance emerging from the doorway, "give us all a minute to breathe."

"Fine then," Kitty stated as she let go of Rogue's arm and turned towards Lance, her hands on her hips. "I guess I just need to like find someone else to dance with."

Lance made a face of mock anger as he wrapped his big hands around her little waist and began moving her toward the group of dancers. "Common Pretty Kitty you know you couldn't stand anyone's hands all over you but mine."

The last thing Remy heard before they were out of ear shot was Kitty saying, "Your like totally right Lance."

Remy curved his lips into a smirk as he turned his attention back to Rogue. She was standing only a few feet in front of him looking at the crowd before her. Though he enjoyed seeing her sparkling emerald eyes widen he knew she was very nervous.

"Dancing not your ding cherie?" Remy asked.

She shot her eyes to him and gave him a cold glare, "What do ya think swamp rat?" she hissed.

"Common beau, dance wit Remy jus once, a slow song, den he be sure to leave you alone de rest of the evening."

She threw her arms up before letting them rest on her lovely hips. "Ya never give up do ya!" she snarled. "Fahne ya damn Cajun, under two conditions."

"Name dem," Remy stated his stomach still coming back from the major drop it took when she had said yes. He didn't believe he'd see her at all that night, let alone get to dance with her.

"One, ya keep your filthy hands off meh skin, an two, we go somewhere with less people.

Remy smirked, it was just like her to tell him to keep his hands off her, when she knew very well he couldn't, but the second part shocked him in a good way. He was completely willing to be alone with her, in fact it sounded better than being around a bunch of people, she always seemed to let some of her barrier's fall when no one was around.

"Sounds good to me cherie, dere a patio jus over dat way, common," he took her hand gently into his and lead her outside where a bright full moon welcomed them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott still had his hands wrapped around Jean's waist as she chugged down a third beer. He wouldn't drink but he didn't care if she did. Scott might've been the good boy, who liked Jean for all the right reasons, but when there was a beautiful girl who was somewhat tipsy hanging all over him his hormones got the better of him.

After he watched Jean throw the empty cup to the ground he let his hand slide up the side of her shirt carefully, watching her reaction. She simply giggled and leaned back into him, not only was she smart and beautiful but she was into what he wanted. His hands went back own to her hips where he spun her around and kissed her. She was laughing against his lips but soon she returned his kiss and let her tongue slip into his mouth.

Just let go Jean, her mind kept on telling her, this is your night to let go. But first she wanted to make sure she looked good.

"Scott," she whispered lightly puling away from him, "just give me a moment and I'll be right back. Why don't you go see if there's a room available."

Scott smiled and couldn't hide back his excitement, "Anything for you Jean."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue suddenly felt more nervous than she had in the room full of people. She was outside, the moon being the only source of light, with the hottest buy at Bayville High. It hit her hard and she felt like her knees were about to give in.

Once again she wasn't sure why she had said yes, her mouth had become accustomed to that word. Whether it was for the better or worse Rogue was not sure. She didn't like the cheerleading thing one bit and blamed it on Mystique for training her so well. Now she was stuck alone with a guy, who she was sure hated, and was about to dance with him.

For a few moments they stood in silence, Remy leaning against the wall, Rogue looking up to the sky. He was watching her and she could feel her cheeks burn as he looked her up and down. The song The Way I Are was coming to an end and the beginning of Fergie's Big Girls Don't Cry began.

Rogue swallowed hard as she looked over to Remy and could no longer avoid him. He took a few steps toward her and extended his hand. For a moment Rogue couldn't move, but she finally put her own into his as he pulled her close to him. Not extremely close to Rogue's relief as her own hands made their way around his neck. Once again she could feel his body heat under her gloves and it made her take in a sharp breath.

"You o.k cherie," Remy asked, his expression unreadable.

"Ah'm fine swamp rat," Rogue tried to snap back but found it came out as a whisper.

Remy smirked as his grip around her hips tightened and he pulled her into him till her body was completely leaning against his. "So you don mind if I do dis?" he asked very teasingly with a tone that made Rogue's whole face blush.

Move away now, her mind screamed, dammit Rogue you wanna get the only boy you've ever had a crush on hurt. What? She questioned herself. I do not like him, do I, no it's impossible. The guy is just a player looking for a fuck, but god he's just so handsome, so warm, and so unafraid.

Rogue tried to make a crude comment but her lips wouldn't move as she looked up at him. She didn't like his glasses, she wanted them off. At first he wouldn't let her, she tried to pull them from his face but he put his hands in her own and indicated that it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Why?" Rogue asked stubbornly. When he didn't reply she continued, "Listen Cajun if ya want this dance to continue then you gotta take off the glasses."

Remy froze, there was no way in hell he wanted the dance to end, he was finally able to look into the emerald eyes of the girl he had been wanting all week, what she was asking was only fair. He sighed before saying, "Alright cherie, but it ain't gonna be pretty."

With that Remy let Rogue slip his glasses off his face and she looked up into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. The fact that she let his glasses fall to the ground gave him the impression she was afraid, but when he tried to pull away her hands went back to his neck and she looked right into his eyes, her own sparkling in amazement.

"Ya right swamp rat, they ain't pretty, there beautiful," she whispered.

He took in a deep breath before he let his hands settle back to her waist. No other girl had thought of them that way, so many times he had to tell girls they were just contacts. But not Rogue, she was just too amazing.

The song finally came to and end but Rogue and Remy continued to stand looking deeply into each others eyes. Both of them had their own reasons as to why they needed to back away and end this now, but neither could bring themselves to do it.

"Rogue…" Remy whispered as he leaned his head down till it was inches from hers, "I dink you gone an pulled all de right strings in dis Cajun's heart. I'm absolutely enthralled with you Rogue. I could look into those emerald eyes all night," he paused and brushed back a piece of her hair, this time she did not pull away so he continued. "Jus tell me what I have to do to make you happy."

Well to start off get away form me, Rogue's mind wanted her to shout into his face, but she couldn't do it. Instead her eyes glazed with tears and she rested her gloved hand on his cheek. She wanted to kiss him; she was tempted to the point where she didn't give a damn about her powers, she needed him.

"Oh lord," Rogue replied, "Remy all ah need is for you to hold meh."

Remy smiled genuinely but never got to reply or move because a second later both jumped as the patio door flew open and out walked a tipsy Jean Grey.


	6. Let's Party Part 2

Thanks for all the great reviews, ya all rock!!! Sorry for the fans of Jean Grey but she's gonna get what she deserves:) Also I added a line from a Shakira song; see if you can find it, it's pretty easy :) So read enjoy review!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 6

This so can not be happening, Kitty thought as she led Lance to the group of dancers. She knew it was selfish to just leave Rogue but her and Remy had been flirting all week, well he had been flirting while she just got angry, and it was time for them to break the ice, while for Kitty it was time to give Lance some sort of hint that she liked him.

She wondered if he managed to get the hint as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the cheek. She was so uncomfortable standing on her tip toes but it was worth it because after that he wrapped his arms around her waist and she snuggled against his chiseled chest. A small kiss caressed her lips as his hands began caressing her back. This was so unlike her and she knew it but she didn't care, she deserved a reward for being such a good girl all the time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott was standing at the stairs waiting till Jean returned. He had found an empty room with a pretty big bed and was anticipating her arrival. His plan was to play the good virgin boy when the reality was Scott was far from being a virgin. He might've had problems with the boys at his old school but he had been really popular with the ladies.

Ten minutes went by and still no Jean. He really hoped that she hadn't been joking but she may have or the other possibility was she had just been too drunk to know what she had offered. She had only had three beers but Scott knew that girls like her that rarely partied couldn't handle alcohol too well.

Cussing under his breath Scott left his spot and went to go find her, he would defiantly lose the room, but his conscious told him he needed to find her. She was the face of Bayville High and she'd never forgive him if he let her do something stupid.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean wasn't sure how her attempt to find the bathroom led her outside but what she saw almost made her sick.

"What's going on here?" she asked harshly grabbing the wall for support. Things were slightly fuzzy but she was till thinking somewhat clearly. "Well!" she hollered.

Rogue and Remy, who were now standing apart, gave each other a quick confused look, which soon turned to anger, on Rogue's part at least, Remy just looked annoyed.

"Don know what you talkin' bout petite," Remy said calmly, "Rogue an Remy jus havin ourselves a lil dance under de stars."

"Ugh," Jean grumbled wanting to just lie down and sleep. Three beers didn't seem like much but for a teenage girl who only ate a sandwich for lunch everyday and was unused to drinking it had a profound effect. "Why don't you guys just get a room and get it over with!" she spat. "Can't see why the hell you'd want to tap something like that!"

"Why you dirty lil…" Rogue began taking a step forward before Remy grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Thanks for de idea petite I dink we will," Remy said with an edge to his voice, "as for tappin' anythin' why don you find dat lil pansy boy of yours an give him a lil spin, he'll give you pleasure for a while three seconds, dat if dis is one of his good nights."

Rogue laughed while Jean scowled. Jean had her hands still pressed against the wall in an attempt to keep herself straight but she staggered a little before she replied, "At least Scott wasn't humping white trash before he danced with me!"

"Ah beg to differ!" Rogue growled, "He's been dancin' with a piece of trash all night!"

"Don't talk about Scott like that!" Jean hollered removing her hands from the wall, she suddenly felt invigorated. She wanted to cut the little freaks throat, she had crossed the finale line and Jean wanted a fight. "I think a good ass kicking will put you in your place."

Rogue attempted to step toward her again but Remy's grip tightened on her elbow and he tried to pull her past Jean without any interaction. "I dink we've had quiet enough of dis, well leave you to fine your lil pansy boyfriend by yourself, goodnight Jean," he said quickly.

Jean turned red, no one spoke to her like that, but it wasn't Remy she wanted to hurt, it was Rogue. So she did the most painful thing she could think of that didn't involve having to throw a punch, she stepped in front of Remy and kissed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amanda was very upset that she had to leave so soon but her parents told her she needed to be home at midnight, no later. So there she stood at her doorstep and watched as Kurt drove off in his blue Toyota. They had left on unpleasant terms, she had tried to kiss him, he said he wasn't ready, and that had pissed Amanda off. All night he had been rubbing against her indicating he was just as interested as she was, and then he just panicked when she leaned in to give him a quick peck.

Slamming the door behind her Amanda avoided her parent's concerned looks as she headed straight to her bedroom. Things weren't as carefree as they were earlier; in fact they were even more screwed up.

She threw herself on the bed and cried loudly into her pillow, she was really frustrated. She avoided the nasty taste of the pillow cover as she slammed her hands to her sides and winched because it had hurt, a lot.

Finally she rolled onto her back and starred up at the ceiling, "What the hell is his problem!" she said allowed, "We were dancing all night! Why would he leave me out to dry like that?"

Amanda didn't have long to contemplate the issue, her anger had tired her out, and so without even changing she just pulled up one of her blankets, curled into a ball, and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the kids of Bayville were all out partying Logan and Ororo were having their own fun at her apartment. They had been out every night since he had agreed to go for drinks. They had just got back from dinner and this was the first time she had invited him up to her apartment, at first things at been awkward and silent until Ororo opened a bottle of wine and challenge Logan to a pool game. He was sure he wouldn't lose but he continued to miss his strikes on purpose just to watch her play. She could barely hold the stick let alone hit a ball; it made him laugh for the first time in weeks.

"Tell me Ororo, why the hell would you buy a pool table if you can't play?"

"Shush Logan," she teased, "I'm trying to concentrate. But if you must know I thought I made the apartment classier."

"With you around Ororo a complete dive would look classy," Logan said eyeing her up and down. She was wearing a black three quarter length sleeved dress that held tightly to her curves and had a low neckline. She was absolutely beautiful and he defiantly felt attracted to her.

Ororo tried to hide her blush by taking another sip of wine. "Your turn Logan," she stated turning toward the little bar to refill her glass. But as she watched the last of the bottle empty she didn't hear the clank of balls going into their hole. It made her feel anxious and uneasy.

"Would you like another glass…" Ororo began as she turned around but was stopped by Logan's lips crashing into hers. At first she tensed up but after a moment she allowed herself to close her eyes and relax against him.

They just stood there kissing for several minutes before Logan pulled away and looked down into her sharp blue eyes. It had been more years than he wanted to think about since he had last kissed a woman but he was glad he hadn't hopped any of the bar girls who had offered to throughout the years, Ororo had been worth the wait.

Ororo began to laugh wildly as he lifted her in his arms, a wide smile on his face, as he whispered into her ear, "Which way to the bedroom?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy wasn't prepared for what Jean did, it was too sudden. One second he was walking away then suddenly she appeared in front of him and kissed him. He did not kiss back but it took one good push to get her off him. If he wanted to kiss anyone tonight it was Rogue, Jean was a bad kisser.

"Whad are you doin?!" Remy cried as he watched Jean fall to the ground in hysterics. The girl was crazy.

Remy looked to Rogue who was just standing there a look of udder shock on her face while her eyes were blazing with anger. Too bad it wasn't the perfect time to tell her she was beautiful.

"Well…" Jean said between laughs, "I was just…. Giving you a little taste…. Of what it was like to kiss a real girl…." Jean was going to continue but she was laughing to hard.

Remy was about to respond bitterly but next thing he knew Rogue took two steps toward the hysterical Jean and gave her one good kick across the cheek. Remy would've stopped it but he was too busy imagining how painful that was.

Jean had quit laughing and cried as she fell completely to the ground, one hand on her cheek. "You shouldn't have done that bitch!" Jean said menacingly as she took a moment to collect herself.

Remy was just standing beside Rogue when suddenly Jean outstretched her hand and swung it toward them. At first Remy wasn't sure what she was doing until he felt himself being whacked by one of the deck chairs. It wasn't a little hit either, it was hard enough to knock him off his feet.

For a few moments things were kind of fuzzy considering his head had hit the wood pretty hard. When he finally got up he found Rogue tackling the girl, she was a mutant and Remy knew it, but he didn't know if Rogue did. He knew very well some mutants were dangerous, especially the ones that could throw stuff, and he was about to holler to Rogue when suddenly his world stopped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty was sitting in Lance's car outside of her boarding house or should it be said that she was sitting on Lance who was sitting in his car. She had her arms wrapped around his neck while his were tight around her waist and they were taking a breath from the serious make out session they were having.

Kitty felt very light headed in a good way, she had never kissed a boy before and she just expected to give Lance a quick peck on the lips and the night would be over. But she hadn't been prepared for Lance to pull her close to him and start kissing her the way he did. She liked it, she liked it a lot.

Lance on the other hand had been planning it all evening, ever since they were dancing. They had played this game for to many years and they had a lot of catching up to do. Of course he didn't want to scare her so he was taking it pretty slow. He didn't care if she had never kissed before, to him she was amazing, and the little purring sounds she made when he kissed her neck made him smile. She was finally his pretty Kitty and he didn't want to let her go.

"Lance I like gotta go," she said even though she leaned closer against him.

"I know you do," replied Lance, "can I call you later?"

"It's already like two thirty," Kitty stated lazily.

"So," continued Lance, "we have a lot of things we need to talk about." He felt her smile against his neck and smiled himself. He let his hand make its way to her jaw and he tilted her head so that he could give her one last kiss. "Now scat Kit-Kat."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue hadn't intended to use her powers but Jean had been stronger than she thought and the slender red head had managed a good punch right against Rogue's bare skin.

Rogue instantly felt the pull of her power and heard Jean cry once beneath her before she had been completely knocked out and Rogue suddenly had a very angry Jean swimming through her head.

In her lifetime Rogue had only used her power twice, both on accident, and both times it had been terrible. Those people hadn't been mutants and the new rush of power Rogue was feeling scared her, she was unable to keep control. She didn't know how Jean did it but Rogue wasn't strong enough. She cried and felt herself let lose of her mental hold on her mind and next thing she knew she was throwing a chair halfway across the yard.

She cried again and curled against the wall. It wasn't just the power she couldn't control it was the sudden rush of memories. Parties, family gatherings, funerals, they all came invading her own memories and she felt like she was lost.

At least she had the sense to yell at Remy not to come near her, she had felt his hand on her shoulder and nearly screamed at him to get away. She had managed to say she was dangerous before suddenly Jean's most recent memories stabbed at her like a thousand knifes.

Rogue was still crying and whimpering when a pair of strong arms took her by the waist and legs. She was being carried but she couldn't feel it, all she felt was a bitter hatred toward herself and an awful throbbing at her head. She couldn't even feel Remy kiss the top of her head or hear him say, "It's o.k cherie, I'm here for you."

She cried again as another set of memories flooded her mind and she was lost in the complicated world of Jean Grey, it wasn't what most people thought it was.


	7. Breakfast in Bed

Chapter 7

Remy had Rogue on his bed, a fantasy he had had often the past week, only it wasn't like he had imagined. He had brought her to the apartment Jean Luc was renting through the duration of the big heist because he knew that his step father was out for the night. Not that Remy would've have cared, his cherie was in pain and he was desperately trying to help her.

The entire ride there she had sat in the passenger's seat with her head buried in her lap whimpering and mumbling things that made no sense. Remy had some sort of idea of what happened but was still very confused. She was a mutant, just like himself, that should've relieved him, but every word she said filled him with jealousy and fear.

"Scott, Scott, help please, we gotta get that bitch, she's ruined everything! Shut up Jean, just shut up!" she would whimper in-between her rambling.

Now she just lay upon his bed, flat on her back with her hands covering her face, crying silent tears. Remy, who was sitting beside her, gently stoked her gloved hands. It worried him that she was trembling all over but he was afraid to wrap her in his arms, not because of her powers but because he feared she'd flinch away from him again.

"Common cherie," Remy said soothingly, "everythin' is o.k. Remy is here for his cheire." He tried to move her hands from her face but she only pushed them tighter against her. "Rogue eveythin' be fine, jus let me help you. Please cherie, Remy only wants to help."

For several minutes he continued to say comforting words until finally she allowed him to pull her hands from her face. Though Rogue's makeup was stained she was still beautiful but what scared him was the color her own eyes had become. They were no longer the sparkling dark green ones he had become so infatuated with but the light dull ones of Jean Grey. It only lasted for a moment before Rogue closed her eyes again tightly till she they opened revealing her own sparkling emeralds looking up at him once again.

"Oh gaw'd," she breathed painfully.

"You come back to me cherie?" Remy asked while resting one hand on the top of her head.

She nodded slightly her own hand resting over the one Remy had on her head, "Ah'm back, just feels like mah head been hit with a train, an ah got a nasty Jean Grey still sayin bullshit in meh head. Don't know which is worse."

Remy smiled faintly, "Wait a moment cherie," he said, "Remy gonna go get you some medicine an a hot towel, you stayin de night."

"But," she protested before she shivered from a bolt of pain coursing through her head. "Alright," she finally said leaning back, it wasn't the appropriate time to think about it but Remy couldn't help but notice how her hair fell beautifully across his pillow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty had just thrown on a pair of hello kitty pajamas when she heard her cell phone ring and went into the bathroom. Though her roommate and she were cool a late night phone call wouldn't make her very happy.

"Hello."

"Hello," came the voice on the other end.

"Did you like get home o.k. Lance?" Kitty asked while she bit at one of her nails.

"I got home just fine, stop biting your nails Kit Kat, bad habit."

She reluctantly set her hand on her side, he knew her too well. "So what is it you like wanted to talk about?"

"A lot of things, but first let me just mention how sexy you sound on the phone," Kitty blushed, "but anyway I wanted to ask you where do we stand now?"

Kitty bit her lower lip, of course he just had to ask her first, "I um like was like hoping that like maybe like we could like be like a real like like umm, well that's like if you would like…"

"Stop Kitty," chuckled Lance, he could tell she was nervous due to her over use of the word "like." "I can't like take it anymore," he mocked before he became serious. "Listen Kit, I've liked you ever since I first laid eyes on you and I think we've wasted too much time not saying what we feel," Kitty smiled at that. "What do you say I pick you up next Friday night and we go on a real date? That is if you want to?"

"Like yes!" Kitty cried a little too loudly, she could hear her roommate stir. "Sorry Lance but I like gotta go, my roommate is like going to strangle me, but let me just say I've liked you since…."

BANG BANG!

"Like just a second Lisa, I just wanted to say I've liked you since I can remember and….."

BANG BANG!

"That I think……"

BANG BANG!

"Dammit I'm getting out," Kitty hollered bitterly, "gotta go, I'll call you tomorrow, love you Lance," Kitty said in frustration then nearly dropped dead when she realized what she had let slip out. The banging faded away as she dropped to the floor thinking she had never been so stupid in her entire life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get out!" hollered Mrs. Grey who was sitting next to her unconscious daughter on the coach. "You are the most irresponsible boy our daughter had ever gone out with! Now get out!"

Scott was already out the door the instant he had laid Jean down. He didn't know why or how it happened, but it did. He had left her alone and she feinted. It was his fault for not stopping her from drinking and now it was his own fault that he was getting yelled at. Scott didn't like getting yelled at, it was his worst fear, and he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it. But what scared him more was the fact he may lose Jean.

Tears began to swell in his eyes as he started up his car. This entire week had not been good and now it was only worse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan woke up at the crack of dawn already regretting what he had done. Ororo may have been the most beautiful woman he had seen in months and he may have been attracted to her but that was no reason to just sleep with her. It had been amazing, probably the best he had ever had, but the dark thought of how this would affect their work relationship scared him. No longer could they just pass casually through the hallway without remembering this night.

He pulled on a pair of pants and was getting his shirt on when Ororo turned around so her face bathed in the morning sun. He was afraid he had awoken her but she was still in deep sleep with a slight smile on her lips. She was just so beautiful it hurt. Her dark skin was so tender and delicious while her hair was like the halo of an angel. He could stay, maybe have one more round, then bear the morning awkwardness, but he decided to leave.

When Ororo awoke a few minutes later she heard her front door shut and sighed. She knew he wouldn't be there when she woke up but a part of her had hoped to wake up in Logan's arms. She felt hot tears burn her eyes, but she held them back, she was a grown woman and refused to cry like some teenage bimbo. She had had plenty of one night stands and knew the drill, but Logan had been the greatest one night stand of her life. A single tear made its way to her pillow before she curled herself in her blankets and once again fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue didn't want to wake up, the whole night felt like a dream she didn't want to end. It had started out terrible, disastrous in fact, but things had changed so quickly when Remy returned to her with a bottle of medicine, a glass of water, and a hot towel.

She had been lying on the bed listening to the sound of Jean screaming obnoxious things about how fat and ugly Rogue was. But what had hurt the most was how she kept on smiling wickedly and saying that Remy didn't really care about her, that he only saw her as a challenge, nothing more.

When Remy found her she was curled up into a ball sobbing. Great, the non Jean infested part of her thought; he'll only think you're uglier than before. She continued to sob as Remy sat on the bed again and wrapped her in his arms. "Remy," she whispered, "she won't shut up. She's in meh head an she won't shut up."

"Cherie," Remy replied as he pulled back from her and slightly smiled, "it all jus talk, nothin' she says is true." A fresh coat of tears glazed her eyes as he said this, she knew what he said was right, but Jean just would not shut up.

Remy handed her the glass of water and medicine which she accepted gratefully. Then instead of handing her the wet towel to wash her face he brought it up to one of her cheeks and gently began to wash her tears and makeup away. Rogue closed her eyes and loved the feel of his fingers, which he had pressed down slightly harder than necessary just for her, through the towel. It wasn't skin to skin contact but it was the closest thing she had felt to it in a long time.

When Remy stopped she snapped her eyes open and found him starring at her with those demon red eyes if his. She had meant it when she said they were absolutely beautiful.

Rogue swallowed hard, there was a question her own mind was bugging her about, and though she tried to push it away she needed to ask, "Remy why ain't ya afraid of meh being a mutant?"

"You don know cherie?" Remy asked somewhat puzzled, "I'm a mutant to, though you'd know by my eyes."

Rogue smiled weakly, "Havin red eyes ain't exactly the type of mutation that makes you a mutant Remy."

"No but this is," Remy said holding the towel somewhat far away yet close enough for Rogue to see. it begin to illuminate with a pinkish glow. Her eyes widened but she did not flinch. "If I let go," Remy continued letting the pinkish glow fade, "we'd both jus go boom."

Rogue felt the weak smile on her face grow into a genuine loving one. "Wow ya power seems pretty awesome compared to mahne suagah," she said.

Remy just smiled back and pulled her to him like before when they were dancing, once agains she wasn't afraid, she simply enjoyed being in his arms and loved feelings his body heat. He had shut up Jean and every other voice in her head so that all she heard was her own clear thoughts. Lord Rogue, she thought, your falling for the Cajun.

Things had only gotten better when she yawned, at first she feared he would think she was tired and leave her, but something amazing happened. He gently pushed her back to the bed and stood to go get a red blanket that was sitting on a chair. After he had laid it over Rogue's body he removed his own shirt. If she hadn't been so damn tired she would've starred at his bare chest for hours but a quick glimpse was all she needed, it didn't even compare to the feeling she got when he got into the bed and wrapped his strong arms around her.

She had fallen asleep instantly but now that she was awake she wanted to simply just stay in his arms, so she shut her eyes, tightly, until she felt a pair of fingers tickle her side. It was over, she was forced to open her eyes, and it wasn't a bad thing either, for she found the sexy Cajun on one elbow looking down at her smirking as usual.

Rogue couldn't hold back a smile though she tried to sound serious, "Why do ya always have to do that Remy?" she asked.

"Do what cherie?" he said his smirk turning into a smile as his hand began to move along her back.

"Be such a damn sexy Swamp Rat," Rogue stated laying her hand on his chest.

"Could ask d same about you River Rat," Remy replied planting a kiss on the top of her hair. They would defiantly be having breakfast in bed.


	8. Monday, Again

Sorry it took so long for an update but school is just evil! I try write in my notebook as much as I can but it had more than once been taken away by a teacher for an entire day, grrr! So anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, read enjoy review!!! SORRY for the errors, please don't rat on me, I'll work on it later, promise.

Chapter 8

Amanda was at her locker, still completely pissed off at Kurt. The fact that everyone seemed paired up after the party only made it worse. She could've been paired up but she knew it was her own fault she wasn't. She had only been kissed once ever and the guy had made the first move, if she had just waited for Kurt to try and kiss her things would be different.

"Hey Amanda," said Kitty as she approached her own locker, which was two away from Amanda's.

"Hey," Amanda replied as cheerfully as she could.

"So I like saw you and Kurt totally grinding it up on the dance floor," Kitty said with a bi happy smile. Amanda would've smiled back if she wasn't so angry.

"Whatever, that little freak isn't worth my time," Amanda snapped.

Kitty's smile faded as she turned to her friend, "What like happened?"

"It's more like what didn't happen. I tried to kiss Kurt and he just pushed me away, said e wasn't ready."

"But you two were dancing like crazy," exclaimed Kitty.

"Yeah well," said Amanda grabbing her science book, "he's not getting off that easily," she threatened before spinning on her heel and walking down the hallway, ready to punch a certain cute, sweet, and funny jerk square in the jaw.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Scott don't worry about it," pleaded Jean, "it was all my fault, I don't even remember what happened after I left you."

"That's where I messed up Jean, I left you alone and you could've been seriously hurt," said Scott leaning against a tree.

Jean huffed, "Why are you trying so hard to push me away? Common Scott I explained to my parents, they want you to come over for dinner on Wednesday night to apologize."

"I don't think so," Scott replied bitterly, after what happened he didn't want to see the Grey's ever again.

"Please, I'm asking you to do this for me Scott," said Jean wrapping her arms around Scott's neck. "I like you a lot and I want everyone to be on good terms. Besides if we don't get this worked out imagine how awkward it would be to see my parenst again after I ask you to the Fall Formal."

Scott finally allowed himself to smile a little, so she still liked him, "Alright," he replied. "But I'm going to pretend I didn't hear the whole Fall Formal invitation, I plan on asking you."

Smiling, Jean pulled herself closer to Scott till her lips lightly caressed his; she could feel him smile as well. When she finally pulled away her smile broke out into a wide grin.

She was leaning in to kiss him again, only in not such an innocent manner, when the intercom came on and it was Professor Xavier's voice saying, "May I please see Jean Grey in my office immediately."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Grey," said Charles Xavier, "I have some questions concerning your special ability."

Jean froze inside but managed to smile and laugh politely, "I'm sorry sir I have no idea what you're talking about. If you're referring to my special abilities when it comes to my grades…."

"No Miss Grey I mean about your mutant powers." Charles stopped for a brief moment to watch the young girl in front of him, she became deathly pale and opened hr mouth as if to say something but she couldn't find the words. "Please do not be alarmed Miss Grey, I've known about your telekinesis and telepathy since the first day we met. The fact that you are able to control it as well as you have impresses me, though after what happened Saturday night I am very concerned about you."

"Saturday? What happened to me on Saturday?" Jean asked terrified.

Charles was confused, "You mean you don't remember losing control of your powers for a considerable amount of time?" The girl simply shook her head. "Well then we have a serious problem don't we Miss Grey." He paused for a moment before he continued, "Would it scare you Miss Grey if I were to scan your mind and get to the bottom of this mess?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy LeBeau was waiting outside the Darkholme residence in his black Porsche. There was a chance of rain and he wasn't about to let his precious bike get wet, though he would've loved to feel his cherie's arms wrapped around his waist. But the car seemed a little more appropriate for the date he was taking her on later.

When she finally opened the door, stopping momentarily to flip off that annoying half brother of hers, Remy felt his jaw drop. She was wearing a thin black short sleeved turtle neck dress, with a pair of elbow length black gloves, and a pair of grey leggings. Her hair was swooped back in a ponytail with her two white bangs cupping her face while she only wore dark eyeliner that illuminated her green eyes.

He was still starring even as she opened the car door and took a seat beside him. When she saw the look on his face she couldn't help but blush, it only made her even more beautiful.

"Stop starrin," she finally said smacking his arm.

"How could I not cherie, you look absolutely beau dis mornin'," Remy smirked, "an we got another twenty minutes before school starts."

She rolled her eyes but the blush didn't leave her face, "How do ya suppose we do anythin' Mr. Lebeau?"

"Really wan me to show you cherie?" he asked.

Rogue looked back at his challenging stare with her own, "Bring it on Cajun."

Remy simply smirked as he put one arm under her legs the other on her back and puled her into his lap.

"Alright what do ya think ya doin Swamp Rat…" Rogue began before she started laughing hysterically; Remy was ticking her with full force. She tried to kick and scratch but Remy had her trapped.

Finally when he stopped they just sat there and starred at each other. Her face was flushed and her eyes were shinning, she was the most beautiful girl Remy had ever laid eyes on, and she was his. A piece of her white hair had fallen right over her eyes and Remy used his gloved hand to push it behind her ear. His hand lingered and moved down to cup her cheek but his thumb gently began to caress her lovely pink lips.

"Ya gettin' dangerously close Swamp Rat," Rogue whispered.

"I like danger River Rat," he replied as he let both his hands slide down her sides and wrap around her waist. The look on her face revealed the pure ecstasy she was feeling. Remy only wished he could've continued to watch her as he went to her neck and began a trail of kisses over the thin fabric. Her own arms made their way around his neck and the smooth silk of her gloves made his skin tingle. At the same time his lips found the sensitive area on the side of her neck his hands became bold and went farter down her back. Both were lost in each other, till they were interrupted by an annoying little monkey pounding at the window.

"Kurt ya son of a bitch!" Rogue hollered moving off Remy ready to jump out and kill him, unfortunately Kurt was speeding off on his blue bicycle.

"Ah hate him," she hissed through her clenched teeth.

Remy was pretty pissed off too but smirked and started up the engine, "Don worry cherie, we finish dis later, Remy promise."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty moaned as she stepped out of the girl's locker room her body in total pain. The school day had gone much quicker than she had expected it too but the last hour of cheerleading practice had felt like an eternity of hell. They didn't do cheers or practice smiling like Kitty thought they would, instead they had just completed what Kitty believed to be an advanced military training session and it nearly killed her.

Rogue on the other hand had been having a blast, Kitty just thought of her as crazy. Then again the older goth girl had the body of someone who usually worked out while Kitty was just skin and bones. Lance didn't seem to mind; at least she hoped he didn't.

To her delight she found Lance sitting on one of the benches outside waiting for her. He engulfed her in a big warm hug and kissed the top of her head. He was her Lance finally, he had always been hers but now she could go around and publicly state it.

"So what do you feel like doing tonight Pretty Kitty?" he asked as they walked toward his truck.

"I don't know, Scott and Jean were like totally going to the drive in tonight, along with like half the school, but it does sound like fun."

"Alright then," said Lance opening the door for Kitty, "sounds like fun." Then he paused, "Wait is it one of those chick flick things?"

Kitty simply giggled as she shut the door herself, it was a complete chick flick.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ororo opened the door to the Professors office and found him sitting at his desk with Logan standing beside him. She wouldn't look at him so instead she gave the Professor a warm smile.

"What is the trouble Charles, I hope it is nothing serious."

"Actually Ororo I believe it is," Charles said grimly. "We have a mutant at our school who had the ability to absorb anyone she touches, not only taking their power and their memory but their life is she decides to hold on long enough. But it's not just her, I've seen many other mutants at our school and they are in desperate need of help. So I have called this meeting to find a way we can help them without having to reveal their identities."

Ororo took a seat in one of the more comfy chairs as she tried to absorb the information she had just taken in. It was true there was a large amount of mutants at the school and Ororo knew that some needed help with their powers, but what Charles was asking was impossible. "There is no way to find out who they are without going to every single student and asking, the parents would disapprove and even if a student was a mutant they would most likely deny it."

"I know," sighed Charles, "that is why I called up my good friend doctor McCoy to build me a machine that can detect who has mutant abilities. The man is smart enough to do it but what I am asking of you and Logan is to come up with some ideas as to what we shall do once who know who is a mutant. It will not be an easy thing but I believe that the two of you can come up with something."

"Look Professor," began Logan.

"Not today Logan I have a terrible headache, just please consider what I've said to you and try to be of some help. I realize things are tense for everyone right now but my main concern is the students. We need to take action before a serious accident occurs."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue was completely invigorated; the cheerleading thing was more fun than she thought it would be. The teacher, whom the other girls thought was insane, wasn't interested in just how cute they looked or how loud they shouted, she meant business and was going to spend all of pre-season whipping them into shape.

When Rogue emerged from the locker room she was wearing the same outfit she had before only now she had on no makeup and her hair was still kind of wet, she hoped Remy wouldn't mind because she really didn't have much time to get ready and she had wanted to at least take a shower.

She saw him in the parking lot leaning against his car with a cigarette in his mouth. Rogue usually would've said ick and given him the "those things will kill you" lecture, but damn it just added more edge to his personality, no like the Cajun had been lacking in edge.

The school day had felt like forever, except for the classes with Remy. They had spent the entire English period passing notes back and forth while getting nasty looks from Tabitha, and then in gym class they had got into a mock fight just so they could be close to each other. Finally in last hour, oh what a blast that had been, it had been a free day, mainly because the teacher had a headache, and Remy had tried to teach her how to play poker. In the end he declared she was terrible and they ended up playing go fish, which Remy was terrible at.

When Remy finally saw her he threw out his cigarette but didn't move from his relaxed position. "You have fun cherie?" he asked expecting her to be really, really angry.

"Nope," she replied leaning against the car beside him, "it was fun."

He smiled and Rogue couldn't keep her own back, it was contagious. "You know cherie you don need all dat makeup, you look beau wit out it."

"Thanks," Rogue said pulling a strand of hair behind her ear, "but it gives meh a sense of protection ya know. Keeps people from gettin' too close, except nasty lil Swamp Rats who can't keep there hands to themselves."

"Common cherie," smirked Remy putting his arm over her shoulders, "you know you love moi."

"Keep dreamin Cajun," Rogue said with a mock angry attitude. "Ah love ya like ah love a headache."

"Ouch, you wound me Roguey," he said with an I'm a hurt puppy dog look.

"Well ya wound meh Swamp Rat, ah've been standin here for five minutes an ya havn't given meh a hug yet."

"Excuse my crude manors cherie," Remy replied pulling away from her so he could wrap his arms around her waist. "What was I thinkin?"

Rogue wrapped her own arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder, "Ya probably weren't thinkin Cajun, when are ya ever thinkin?"

They stood there that way for several minutes in a peaceful silence before they pulled away and got into the car.

"So where we goin? When ah saw ya with your car ah was afraid ya were gonna take meh to that nasty movie everyone else is goin to."

Remy grunted but smirked, "You really dink I'm date predicable Roguey, trust me where we goin you ain't never been."

"Oh gaw'd," Rogue said before they took off speeding down the highway. She tried to pretend to be mad when he wouldn't tell her where they were going but deep down she was excited for the first time since she had moved to Bayville.


	9. Picnics, Fights, and Bath Towels

Schoolhell, sorry so long for the update and for the spelling errors and grammar issues, please review! I still love ya all!!! 

Chapter 8

"Ah know ah said I wouldn sugah but ah gotta ask where the hell are ya takin meh?" Rogue asked her eyes blindfolded so that she had no idea where they were. They had left the car back at the edge of the woods and that's when she lost track of where they were.

"Don you trus me cherie?" he asked, she could practically feel his smirk.

"At this very instant, no!" Rogue grunted almost tripping again.

"Jus hold on one more minute cherie, we almost dere," Remy said very quiet and seductively.

Rogue kept quiet but she really was getting anxious and she was terrified she'd trip and break her ankle. Though the idea of Remy having to carry her all the way back to the car made her smile a little, till she almost tripped again and snapped out of her reverie.

Finally Rogue felt two strong hands rest on her shoulder forcing her to stop. Surprisingly she found that her heart was racing as his hands began working on the little knot on the back of the blindfold. What was even more shocking was that when it was removed she still had her eyes clamped shut.

"Cherie it time to open your eyes now."

The only response Rogue gave was a slight shake of her head, "Ah'm too afraid of what it is."

Remy chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist and set his chin on her shoulder, "Remy promise dat he wouldn't bring his cherie if his cherie wouldn' like it. Common Roguey, I'm hungry."

"Fahne," Rogue said bluntly before taking in a sharp breath, a sudden vision of home came to her head and hot tears stung the back of her eyes. They were in the middle of nowhere on the top of a hill, with a full moon and stars overhead, and a lovely old fashioned picnic set up.

"Ya really went all out didn' ya Cajun," Rogue said as he took her gloved hand and led her to red checkered blanket. She wanted to wipe the smile off her face but she couldn't. The warm night reminded her of Mississippi and although the Cajun was from Louisiana he was a nice little touch to everything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lance," shrieked Kitty from the passenger seat of his car, the hand tickling her stomach, "That's like enough!"

"I don't think so," Lance replied continuing his tickle attack, Kitty had the sweetest laughter on the planet and both forgot about the movie as they played silly games like they had when they were little kids. But the kiddie games didn't last for long.

"I like win!" Kitty cried as she managed to give Lance a wet willie, it wasn't until after her triumph that she realized she was straddling Lance. Unable to hide a blush she tried to squirm away from him but before she could move his lips crashed into hers.

Kitty leaned into him and allowed his tongue to explore her mouth. Kissing Lance was complete bliss; she didn't even mind that they were in the middle of drive in where everyone could see them. What did bother her was a snobby Jean, who walked by and whispered to Scott, "Told you they were all sluts."

Unsure of what came over he Kitty reached for the car door and flung it open, getting off Lance she stepped to the ground and put one hand on her hip, "If you got something to say Grey, then like say it to my face!"

The tall red head turned around, her face the color of her hair, "What did you just say to me?"

"I said," repeated Kitty as Lance stepped out of the car and just watched Kitty in shock, "if you have something to say then like say it to my face right here right now!"

Jean took a few steps toward Kitty, "Well let me start out by saying that you and your little goth friend are little sluts! But now the best part is I can say your cheerleading sluts, you'll both fit the criteria perfectly. Sadly though Rogue beat you to it Kitty, she was in Remy's pants this Saturday night." By then everyone was out of their cars and were circling the girls.

"Just like you would've been in Scott's if you hadn't like totally passed out. Smooth move Jean, get drunk, and lead your boyfriend, who already has like a hard enough time getting an erection with that tiny dick of his, on and just passing out. Let me tell you that is like totally pathetic!"

"You're the pathetic one Kitty!" shouted Jean. "Look at you your sitting in a truck Frenching with Alver's. At least Scott has something to offer me, what's Lance got other than his lame brain. He's a total loser!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott cringed as he watched his girlfriend get beat up by a sophomore who was twice as small as her. Nobody had expected a fight, but after Jean's comment about Lance being a loser Kitty just sort of punched like a cat and knocked a good one into Jean's nose.

Now Jean was on the ground suffering through a serious of hard punches and Scott decided that things were getting way out of hand.

"Get off her!" Scott said walking over and grabbing Kitty by the arm, pushing her out of the way.

As he helped up Jean he couldn't help but notice the nasty blue bruise that was forming on her eye while her nose was bleeding and her lip was cracked. He wasn't so much concerned for her health but rather if she could heel in time for school pictures. But Scott was a gentleman and lifted Jean in his arms and walked off, the whole school laughing at their backs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ororo was standing in a towel as she came to the door. She had shouted for whoever it was to wait a moment, but when they began pounding she feared for her doors safety.

She only became angrier when she saw it was Logan, "What do you want?" she asked bitterly.

"I came to talk about what the Professor said," Logan replied.

"I'm just a little busy Logan."

"Well then I'll be quick," Logan said, "I was thinking of proposing the idea to the Professor about opening an Institution."

She didn't want to be but Ororo was intrigued and instead of slamming the door in his face she let him in. "What do you mean by an Institution?"

"I mean a place where we can shelter mutants, give them a home, train them, and help them with their powers; I just really want to help these kids Stormy."

"I told you not to call me that Logan," Ororo snapped before continuing, "What do you mean by train them?"

"I mean the exact same thing Xavier did with us; teach them how to fight so they can use their powers for the better good and help mutants and humans a like."

Ororo took a moment to think, "That actually is an amazing plan Logan. I just don't feel like thinking about it right now," she said taking her hands to her temples, she had developed a headache all of a sudden.

When Logan stood behind her and his rough hands took the place of hers she knew she needed to tell him to stop, but he was doing a really good job. She didn't want to get hurt anymore than she had already had and was about to pull away as his hands made there way to her waist and his lips pressed against her neck.

"Stay the night," Ororo whispered, hoping for some sort of verbal response, she wanted to know where he stood with the situation between them. But all she got was a slight moan as his hands slipped the towel from her body.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry I like ruined the night Lance," said Kitty holding a tissue to her bleeding lip. It was nothing compared to what she had done to Jean, but it still hurt.

Lance didn't respond he just looked at his hands. Kitty was sure she had blown it between them, how lady like to get into a cat fight on the firs date. But after a few minutes of silence Lance finally spoke and what he said shocked her, "You the first and only person to ever stick up for me Katherine. Why'd you do it?"

"Other than Jean's like a total bitch," Kitty said harshly before she took a much softer tone, "I did it because I love you Lance and you're not a loser."

"Do you mean that?" he asked looking into he brown sparkling eyes.

"Of course I do," replied Kitty leaning in to give him a light kiss on the lips, which began to deepen until Kitty had to pull back. Touching her lip Kitty said lightly, "That girl had a set of nails on her." Lance just chuckled and took Kitty into his arms, neither felt like going home just yet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ya did not!" protested Rogue.

"Yes moi did!"

"No ya didn't!" Rogue said falling back to the grass as she continued to laugh. It was something she had been doing all evening. They had been swapping stories about the south and Remy had just gotten done telling her about how he had been playing on the rocks of the bayou and one of the rocks turned out to be a gator. Supposedly he had grabbed it by the mouth and he had gone into serious details about the wresting match they had. Though Rogue was denying it she could see Remy doing something like that.

Taking the last sip of his champagne Remy move over to Rogue and straddled her waist as she continued to laugh. He defiantly preferred this side of her; he was hoping that it wasn't just the alcohol that made her loosen up.

"Get off meh," she tried to say bitterly but was unable to quit laughing, "Ah'll go commando on your sorry ass."

"Remy would absolutely love dat cherie."

"Should've figured," Rogue said hitting him hard on the chest, "now get off meh!"

"Never!" said Remy sliding his hand along one of her legs.

"Back to this game are we," said Rogue whose face immediately blushed with the tingling sensation she felt a he continued to stroke his hand along her leg.

"Ain't no game cherie," whispered Remy, "dis Cajun fallin' for you."

This made Rogue sigh and her smile faded, "Remy how long do ya think this will last? Ah mean common who wants to be with someone who can't touch?"

"Remy does," he said letting his hands move to her hips.

"But see we can't even touch an ya still tryin to get your hands all over meh, there's only so much you can do with a layer of clothing Remy."

"I know that," he said very seriously, "an I don't care, listen Rogue I don't dink you understand where I'm coming from, an so let me explain. I'm not goin to deny dat I've been wit a lot of women, cause I have, more den I can count," Rogue wasn't happy with the thought but she was happy he was honest, "but none of dem ever make me feel like dis. After one night wit some pretty random girl I'm tired of dem. Dey jus don have what you got Roguey," he said taking a strand of her white hair between his fingers and kissing it. "Your eyes are shinnin emeralds dat I want to keep as mine foreva, I can't get enough of you Rogue. Ever since I first saw you walkin up in English class I've been infatuated wit you an when you didn' give in like most girls I thought of you as a challenge, but you so much more cherie." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles then her palm, "Your worth earnin an your defiantly worth keepin. So don you for one second dink dat touchin had anythin to do wit this."

Rogue swallowed hard holing back the tears that were threatening her. Every part of her mind was telling her to back away now, that this was dangerous territory, and that not only could she get hurt but he could as well. But something about his shinning red eyes, his lovely Cajun accent, and his entire being seemed to seduce her into wanting him unlike she had never wanted anyone in her whole life.

As he moved to his side she leaned up against him and buried her head into his chest. She felt him kiss the top of her head and before she slipped off into sleep she heard him ask, feeling the smirk, "How bout you stay de night at Remy's again?"

Rogue smiled slightly before she yawned, "Wouldn' wanna be anywhere else Swamp Rat."


	10. Run

Ahhh! Sorry school sucks and keeps me away from my computer! But I'm back for now and still don't have time to edit my stories so I apologize for all the spelling errors. To all my faithful reviewers and first time reviewers thanks for the amazing reviews, I love ya all!!!!

Chapter 10

It was Friday again and Amanda was at a boiling point with Kurt. He had avoided her all week long and whenever she tried to confront him he'd run, literally. Usually Amanda would just blow a guy off if he wasn't interested, but something about Kurt made her want payback.

Thinking she'd get it she waited outside the boy's locker room after his gym period and waited till all other boys left. Though she was tempted to see Scott and Remy with their shirts off she decided to wait till Kurt was alone. Rogue was waiting beside her and both remained silent, only difference was Rogue got to run to her man when he walked out, Amanda had to ambush hers.

When she saw Rogue and Remy walk off down the hall she knew it was now or never. Taking a deep breath she walked in past the shower area, which was luckily empty, to the locker area. She could hear someone rummaging around and knew it was Kurt.

"Kurt cover up! I'm coming in!" Amanda said waiting for a response.

All she received was a panicked, "No, Amanda…" as she turned the corner and gasped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I know I've asked like five times but tell me again how amazing it was punching Miss Perfect in the face," Tabitha said to Kitty.

Kitty looked back to Lance, who was smiling and simply said, "It was the second best experience of my life."

"What was the first?" Lance asked his smile broadening.

Kitty felt a small blush on her cheeks but she turned to him and smiled wickedly, "When I went to Disney World," she replied before turning back to Tabitha.

Tabitha wasn't even looking at Kitty; her attention was fixed on the couple to the back of the room. When Kitty's eyes followed hers she smiled whereas Tabitha scowled. Remy was trying to get his hand up Rogue's skirt but she kept on slapping his hand away, though she was scowling Kitty could see the smile that was threatening her face.

Rogue was becoming the best friend Kitty had ever had, girls wise, and Kitty assumed the Rogue felt the same way. When they weren't busy with their boyfriends they were always hanging out. Except in the case where they went on a doubt date to the movies the previous night. That had been a trip, the theater had been practically empty and they had had a major popcorn fight with boy's verses girls. Just when it looked like Lance and Remy were about to win Kitty began using her powers, the boys had said it was unfair, and all they got was another wave of buttery popcorn.

"I don't get those two," Tabitha mumbled looking back in her seat, not before eyeing Lance in a way that Kitty did not like.

"They just get each other Tabitha, kinda like me and Lance here," Kitty said taking Lance's arm. Lance hadn't been paying attention but welcomed the small kiss Kitty planted on his lips. She had changed so much since they came to Bayville, back at their old school she probably wouldn't even have held his hand.

Satisfied with Tabitha's quick eye roll Kitty returned her attention back to her assignment. It was done already but the longer she pretended to work on it the longer it would take the teacher to start class. Not like the English teacher was eager to start class, he was usually doing anything he could to avoid it.

Kitty began to daydream when she felt someone twirling the piece of hair that had slipped out of her ponytail. She giggled and phased it out of his hand, but he retaliated and pulled her band and her long brown hair feel across her shoulders. Turning around she glared at him but couldn't hold back a smile when she saw his innocent puppy dog look. Tonight would be so much fun, they'd have Kitty's boarding room all to themselves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean and Scott sat in silence as they began messing with some chemicals. The whole Kitty and Jean thing hadn't blown over as well as they thought, but they had each other, till last night.

"Scott don't you think we should talk about this?"

"Why? Isn't the whole situation embarrassing enough as it is?"

"Well yeah," replied Jean putting on a pair of gloves. "But we can always try again; I mean I did get you pretty worked up."

"That's no excuse for the whole thing to last for like two minutes," groaned Scott.

"I don't really care Scott, I still love you," Jean confessed.

Scott looked up at her and if he didn't have his glasses on she'd see his eyes widen in shock. He still hadn't told her about his mutation and defiantly wasn't going to tell her now. "I love you too," Scott said taking her hand in his, "and don't worry, tonight will be a lot more fun than last night."

Jean couldn't help but giggle as she returned back to her chemicals, though her mind was far from thinking about science.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah swear ya gonna get us in trouble LeBeau," Rogue threatened as Remy's hand caressed her back. Today she was wearing a think black dress with long sleeves and dark green leggings, Remy thought she was absolutely gorgeous.

"De teach is asleep cherie, who gonna tell on us."

"What about miss peeper over there," Rogue said looking over to Tabitha with her eyes before looking back to Remy.

When he turned sure enough there was Tabitha glaring at them. Remy knew that look, it was a girls, why the hell aren't you doing that to me look. Smiling Remy's hand wrapped around Rogue's waist and he pulled her into his lap. Not like the teacher, who was snoring, cared or anyone else in the class except Tabitha, who became a shade of bright red before she turned around back to Piotr.

"Ya got a real problem of keepin ya hands to yaself Swamp Rat," Rogue stated but did not pull away.

"Maybe if ya didin look so beau cherie he could."

Rogue sighed but rested her head on his shoulder. Remy could feel her press her cheek against the fabric of the shirt but he could still feel her body heat, it was the equivalent of a passionate kiss. But still Remy kissed the top of her head and wrapped his other hand around her waist.

All week she had been staying at his place, she practically lived there, and Remy loved it. Jean Luc was never home and not like he would've cared but it made Rogue uneasy at first. Her mother was gone so they were able to conduct their little sleepovers privately. Except for that annoying little brother that called at six in the morning, he had been cussed out a number of times.

He liked having her living with him, any other girl it would've felt like suffocation, but with Rogue it was fun. They were always having fun or telling each other about themselves. Rogue still did not understand the whole guild thing, but Remy took that as a good sign. The less she knew the better, he himself wish he didn't know as much as he did. But then at night they'd just sit there and hold each other, eventually Remy would show her the many things they could still do without skin contact, but they had forever to do that, he was still getting use to the fact that she was his and that she cared for him.

"What do ya want to do tonight Roguey?" he asked when her eyelids began to drop, they'd possibly have to run home for a little nap before they did anything.

"Ya the romantic one, what do ya want to do?" she yawned.

"We could go see a movie an den go to dinner, or we could just rent some movies and order out."

"It would be nice to go out if that's o.k with ya. Ah want to be somewhere that Kurt can't find meh or call meh from. This Amanda thing is gettin ridiculas."

Remy smiled and ran a finger through her hair, "Young love, beautiful ain't it?"

"Annoyin," Rogue said bluntly opening her eyes a little. "So what do ya want to see?"

"A non chick flick o.k wit ya cherie?" Remy asked already knowing the answer.

"Cajun if somethin don't go boom then it ain't a movie."

Both laughed but were cut short by the intercom, "Miss Darkholme report to the office after school, your mother is here to pick you up."

Instantly Remy could feel her stiffen in his arms and if he had not been holding her she would've fallen. He also saw her eyes lose their radiant glow as they became clouded with the same dark coldness they once had.

"Rogue," Remy began before he was interrupted by the bell and Rogue pulled away from him and began to stalk toward the door. "Wait cherie," Remy cried but was unable to catch up with her till they were in the hall. "Ya don have to go wit her, jus come wit me."

"Ah can't Remy," Rogue said not looking at him. "If she's back that means she's already caused some sort of trouble. Ah can't avoid her forever."

"Still gonna see ya later cherie?" Remy asked impatiently, they were almost o the office.

"Ah don't know Remy," Rogue said stopping and turning to him. She abruptly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. He hugged her back of course but he was confused. She had said living with her mother was terrible and Remy could believe it from the stories she told, but he had no idea it was that bad.

Suddenly Rogue pulled away from him and said, "Ah'll call ya later," before she slipped into the office. Remy just leaned against the wall and waited, there was no way in hell he was leaving his cherie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please Logan," pleaded Ororo as they were walking down the hallway, "I promise you'll like it."

"Theatre isn't exactly my thing Ororo," replied Logan curtly, but Ororo smiled.

"It's not like the opera or anything. The show is called Rent and the music is very upbeat while the storyline is very modern. But if you really don't want to go that's fine with me, I just want to go out for an evening," Ororo replied, meaning the fact that they had spent every evening and morning in bed, it would be nice to get out for an evening.

"I suppose, as long as there's no fat ladies singing," Logan joked as he opened the door to the office. Ororo was about to step in when a very irritated Rogue walked out followed by a tall black haired woman who could be assumed was Rogue's mother. Ororo was about to say hello politely when she heard Logan's low growl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Rogue stepped out of the office she completely ignored Ororo and instead gaped at Remy who was still standing there. She was about to give him a very bitter, get the hell out of here look, but next thing she knew there was a low growl and she was pushed to the floor.

"Mystique!" growled Logan almost in an animal like manner and when Rogue turned she saw three silver claws extending from his hand.

For a moment Rogue was frozen as she saw her mother do a back flip to avoid him and in the process changed from her human form to her original blue skin and red hair. It was a good thing school had been out for a whole half an hour and the halls were empty. Except for Remy who was already at Rogue's side helping her up, he had the same look of confusion on his face as Logan advanced on Mystique.

However, Mystique was quick and agile, very smoothly she slid on the floor under Logan and ran. She grabbed Rogue's arm in the process and both began to take off down the hallway. Rogue managed a quick and desperate glance at Remy before she was forced to keep up with her mother and they were out of sight, Logan quick on their heels.


	11. Shelter

AHHH! I hate school so much!!! I've been doing homework all weekend and trying to get a chapter done at the same time, so this is a really boring kinda sucky chapter. Just give me till Tuesday when my stupid Psych teacher decides to cut us a break. Thanks for the reviews, I love ya all!!!!!!!!!!!

Remy was sitting on a tree branch outside the Darkholme residents where he had a good view of the front door and Rogue's room. She seemed to be alone, the step mother and the brother leaving hours ago, but he wanted to be sure. Though he didn't mind just watching her lay on her bed with her elbow propped up reading a book. Still he needed to break out of his reverie and get her out of Bayville, fast.

In two swift motions Remy swung himself to the tree right by her window and with a not so smooth dive he tumbled to the floor of Rogue's room.

"Remy!" she cried not in anger but in fear, "What are ya doin here? Ya gotta leave!"

Still on the floor, back up, Remy replied, "Non cherie, it's ya dat's gotta leave. Logan, de white haired chick, an Xavier are after ya. Dey dink dat ya an Mystique worked together to try an hurt Jean. Now dey lookin for ya."

Rogue had made her way to the floor and was now kneeling next to Remy, who had raised himself on his elbows.

"Ah swear Remy ah didn't mean to hurt Jean, an ah haven't even spoken to mah mama in two months! She came to the school just to bring meh home. She was angry at meh because ah didn't come home last night an ah guess she squeezed the truth out of Kurt, she was angry an said ah'd never see ya again. Then Logan, oh ah don't know!" Rogue cried covering her face with her gloved hands. "Why am ah always stuck in the middle of her problems?"

Rogue began to sob and immediately Remy wrapped both his arms around her, pulling her to him. He didn't know what to do. He guessed that the best thing at the time would be to get her to his place, but he knew it wouldn't be long till someone found her. The Professors words still rung in his ear and they made his heart stop beating.

"Ororo, go find the girl, she's dangerous! Get Logan and get her back here by any means possible," he had said. Something else followed but Remy hadn't heard because he had already begun running after her. They had called his name a few times, but he hadn't been listening.

"Common cherie, let's go to my house for awhile an work dis out, I ain't gonna let anythin happen to ya."

Rogue had ceased sobbing but she was still trembling. "But Mystique, she'll kill ya if she finds out ah!" she cried.

"Forget bout me!" Remy replied as he stood, "I'm worried bout you Rogue."

Rogue felt more tears slide down her cheek, only they weren't tears of frustration and fear. Someone wanted to help her, actually help her!

She almost smiled before there was a loud bang at the door and Remy stepped in front of her protectively charging a card. There was one louder bang before the door completely fell and Logan stormed in, his razor claws out and ready to use.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is bullshit! Lance thought as he sat on the coach of the boarding house he was staying at. It was 8:30 and he should be making out with Kitty by now, but instead he was in the living room with his other nasty roommates, whom he had barely spoken a word too, getting a lecture from their landlord. Which he was totally ignoring till her normal voice suddenly became very harsh and she seemed to become a different person.

"Alright boys, it's time to see what you've got! I have a plan for Monday that will cripple Xavier's career and he'll be out of our hair!"

At this, Toad, who was crouched in a chair, began scratching his greasy hair. It grossed Lance out but he continued to stare at the woman who was talking, he was completely lost.

"I think the first thing we need to do is distract Logan and that piece of trash Ororo. We'll leave that up to Pietro and Toad, while the rest of you go after the Professor! I'll be back Monday morning with blue prints and an exact plan. Until then I want you boys in the back yard working your asses off! I can't have my Brotherhood being sloppy!"

"Brotherhood?" Lance finally asked, still very unaware of what was going on or what she was talking about, it defiantly didn't sound good.

"Mr. Alver's," the woman said with a cynical smile, "the newest member of our happy little family. Didn't your parents tell you about our little deal?" Lance shook his head about to reply but the woman cut him off. "What a shame, now I have to waste precious time going over this! Well let's make this quick. The only reason you're here paying absolutely no rent and getting all the food and supplies you need is because your parents have made a deal with me. I give you shelter and look after you for the small price of being a member of my terrorist mutant organization. That sum it up well enough Alver's?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty was getting worried; it was already midnight and still no Lance. He had called saying he'd be a little late, but this was ridicules, four hours was defiantly more than a little. But she her anger had quickly turned into fear and she dialed his cell phone for the hundredth time that night, once again nothing but a no service recording.

Throwing herself on the bed Kitty threw a pillow over her head. She was seriously thinking about sneaking out and going to find him. She thought she knew where he lived. An old worn down place on the edge of town, not any place Kitty would look at twice, but it was good enough if it was the only place he had to live.

When Kitty heard the small creak of her door opening she jumped up and almost cried with joy, it was Lance!

Getting off the bed she went to him and flung her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him till her feet were off the ground. She was giggling and waiting to hear his deep soothing laughter, but it never came.

Pulling her face from his chest she looked at his face and saw that he was upset about something.

"What's wrong Lance, aren't you like happy to see me?" Kitty asked nervously.

"Of course Pretty Kitty," he replied managing a small smile while putting her back on her feet. "I just can't stay long, some things have come up and…" at this his voice broke off and the feint glimmer of happiness in his eyes completely faded. Kitty didn't like it.

"What sort of things?" she asked, very anxious.

"Please Kitty," Lance said leaning forward and giving her a desperate but sweet kiss. "Don't ask me o.k. All you need to know is that I love you no matter what happens."

"What? Lance, I'm so confused…" Kitty was silenced with another longer more passionate kiss that left her breathless so that as he turned and walked out she couldn't say anything more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt was sitting on Amanda's bed, it was late and his sister was missing, but when Amanda had called him he couldn't resist coming over. What had happened earlier still puzzled and thrilled him. She had seen him in his true form, tail and all, and after a little gasp that Kurt felt break his heart she simply asked why he hadn't told her, then they had spent a good part of the afternoon just talking, talking like they had till he screwed things up. She knew about his mutation, she knew and yet she didn't care. It didn't disturb her at all, didn't make her want to run away. It was because of this acceptance that Kurt realized he was falling hard for this girl and that he didn't want to be separated from her.

But at the moment they weren't talking, they were just sitting there holding each other. Amanda was leaning heavily on Kurt's shoulder her eyelids heavy with tiredness. She still wasn't sure why she called Kurt; after all she had only had a nightmare, but something about it scared her to the point where she didn't want to be alone. So she had called Kurt and being the amazing guy he was he came and together they fell asleep, Kurt's blue fur caressing her cheek.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Geeze kid, you sure did a number on my chin, it usually doesn't take this long for my healing powers to kick in," Logan said turning to look at the two teenagers in the back seat of his car.

"Sorry," she said humbly with a little blush.

Things had not been pretty at first. To put it in a nutshell Logan had come storming in. Rogue and Remy had tried; key word tried, to defend them, but Logan had both their asses on floor in seconds, and explained the whole thing, or at least half of it.

Logan had been on the search for Mystique when Ororo called his cell phone saying that he needed to find Rogue and get her back safe, and that the Professor hadn't exactly said the right thing when Remy left off. But Logan had been more interested in finding Mystique and since she didn't have a smell he followed Rogue's, and when he had arrived he had heard a thud upstairs thinking Mystique was hurting Rouge he had just gone all out commando.

So here the three of them were, sitting in a very nice Jaguar, silent, heading back for Xavier's house at the other end of town. Not like Rogue minded, she hoped that this was her chance to get away from Mystique. She just worried about Kurt, he was still stuck with her, not like Kurt would mind as much, for some reason he still loved her.

Rogue rested her head against the window loving the cool feel of it against her untouchable skin. Mystique's words were still ringing through her head and made her want to cry.

"Where the hell have you been staying Rogue? According to Kurt you've been running off and sleeping at some boy's house! What were you thinking Rogue? Not only could you have hurt him and brought attention to your powers but did you consider that maybe he could be an enemy! How stupid are you girl? Oh let me guess, you thought hey here's a guy whose paying attention to me, let me see how long I can play this out till he finds out I'm a mutant! Very smart Rogue! You are never leaving this house again unless I say so! I knew you weren't the smartest of girls, but I never thought you capable of this!"

As if reading her thought Remy slid his firm hand into hers, making her look away from the yellow lines of the road. She looked directly into his glowing eyes and smiled weakly. She still couldn't get over the fact that he had been willing to help her. Even after he had said he wouldn't leave her she hadn't fully believed him, now she did.

She moved her mouth into a silent "I love you" and Remy just repeated the action and gave her a wink. Neither had noticed that they pulled into the driveway of the biggest house in Bayville.


	12. Issues

(Awe, thanks for worrying about me! I'm fine now, hopefully I can begin writing more! Loved the reviews! Ya all are amazing, keep them coming!!!!!!)

It was late, like really late, a lot later than Lance was use to staying up till. If he were with Kitty he would have no problem staying awake and caressing her hair, but the fact that he was stuck outside doing pushups with only an hour till dawn irritated him.

"This is bull!" Lance grumbled going down for his final hundredth and crashing into the dirt.

"I hear ya bro," Toad replied struggling to finish twenty. "That dumb hoe needs to go!"

"Stop rhyming you annoying piece of filth," snapped a very pissed off goth named Wanda who was stretching her leg.

"Anything you want my sweet," Toad replied licking his green lips. Wanda gave him the finger before returning to her stretch.

"Were gonna get married someday," Toad said lightly as he collapsed to the ground.

"Sure you are," Lance snapped rubbing his sore arm, which he imagined wrapped around Kitty's shoulder. Why did his life have to be so screwed up? What had he ever done?

"Hey Rocky," cooed Tabitha who was standing by a stack of weights, "wanna help me get this?"

Leave me alone Lance wanted to shout but instead he groaned silently and replied, "Whatever."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ororo stood outside the door of Xavier's library and watched in silence as the two nervous teens walked past her. Though she was interested in them there was something she needed to settle first and Logan knew it.

"Hey," he said as he closed the door and leaned against the wall. He still had what looked like a bruise on his chin, but it was very feint and obviously healing.

"What happened to you?" Ororo asked.

"Can't tell you," sighed Logan with a small smile, "my ego is still trying to recover."

Ororo smiled back but it fell as she finally reached the real question, "Logan how do you know Mystique?"

She could've sworn she literally saw him cringe but she kept silent and starred at him. He ran a long rough hand through his hair before he replied.

"We have a past."

That didn't satisfy Ororo, "What kind of past?" she asked.

"The kind that should remain in the past!" he stated obviously irritated.

"Well I think I deserve to know Logan!" Ororo snapped. "I've answered all your questions now answer mine! How do you know Mystique?"

Logan grunted and put his hand over his eyes. He suddenly had a very bad headache, but she was right she deserved the truth from him.

"Mystique and I were together for awhile back when I first escaped from the Weapon X program. I thought she wanted to help me so I stuck with her for a few months but the bitch just wanted the nice reward the government had on my head so I left."

Ororo's eyes were unreadable and that worried Logan, she was usually very expressive with her crystal blue eyes but now they were just mysterious and clouded.

"Thank you Logan, that's all I wanted to know," she said reaching for the doorknob, "just wish I didn't have to force it from you."

Logan's whole being froze at her finale words and the hurt behind them. He didn't even notice that she was impatiently waiting for him to join her but even when he did his thoughts were a million miles away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue and Remy were sitting on the coach when Ororo and Logan entered, though Remy noticed Rogue did not. She had her head between her hands and was rubbing her eyes. What the Professor had said a few seconds before the interruption had shaken yet excited her. He offered her a new life, away from Mystique, and the chance to help others the way she never had with the Brotherhood. It was tempting yet there were just too many bad things that could happen and not just to her. She knew Mystique and when the woman was mad she got revenge, and there was no way she was going to just let this slip.

"Rogue," repeated the Professor, "did you hear what I said? We'd absolutely love it if you would join the X-men and help recruit others to join us. We have no official household yet but you are more than welcome to stay with Ororo until production us underway. I am very dedicated Rogue and I want my first student to feel the same dedication for our cause as I do."

"And how long before Mystique comes lookin for meh?" Rogue asked shooting her head up, "Ah don't want any of ya to get hurt."

"Please don't fear for us," cut in Ororo, "we've dealt with a lot worse in the past. Besides it would be nice to have someone around the apartment."

Rogue was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Logan's scowl, all she could think about was that this might be possible, it just might be.

"Alright Professor," sighed Rogue, "where do ah sign up?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was very late but Kitty was unable to sleep. Something about the way Lance had spoken to her earlier frightened her. The only time she had ever heard him talk like that was when he was young and terrified of his parent's wrath after he had spilled paint in the bathtub. But something about tonight had been different and Kitty couldn't figure it out.

"Men," she sighed taking her pillow and throwing it over her head. She did not need this right now she really didn't. Her overall week hadn't been bad but she hadn't spent as much alone time with Lance as she wanted to. The whole cheerleading thing was more than Kitty had expected, the coach was insane, not to mention her parents were on her back about her grades. It wasn't like they were dropping her parents just liked to make her life more miserable by bothering her about it.

When Kitty was unable to breath she threw the pillow at the closed door and rolled over on her side. She wanted to cry but she had done so much earlier that she didn't have it in her, so she vented her frustration by biting her already short nails.

She was about to bite into her flesh when her cell phone, which was on the nightstand, began to play Livin On A Prayer. It was Lance's ring tone and Kitty immediately opened her phone, very disappointed that it was a text. But when she saw the, "Wish I was there, I miss u pretty kitty, sweet dreams, luv Lance," a smile crept over her face and she nuzzled her face into her pillow, falling asleep instantly, the phone still in her hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was just visible over the horizon when Jean slowly opened her eyes. She was in her big pink canopy but she wasn't alone and she didn't want to be. The feeling of Scott's strong arm around her waist made her feel better than she had in a really long time. Though the fist time had been somewhat of a rushed thing the second time had been amazing and the memory made Jean smile. It hadn't been her first time but it was the first time she had ever actually been in love with someone and that made it much sweeter.

As if he knew she was awake Scott, still very sleepy, pulled her closer to his him and buried his face in her bright red hair. He wanted to open his eyes to see her but he was just too tired. Jean didn't mind at all she was on the verge of drifting off back into sleep when she heard the silent yet unbearably loud sound of her alarm clock.

"Scott," Jean half whispered half yawned, "you have to go, my parents will be up soon."

"So," Scott yawned.

"So," replied Jean with a smile, "I'll be in major trouble if they find us together, I'm the perfect good little girl, remember?"

"Could've fooled me," Scott said smiling his eyelids finally fluttering open, "Not that I mind though."

Jean stood up with a sheet around her and searched for Scott's pants. She really needed to get him out of her.

"I'm not joking Scott, we've got to find your pants," Jean said as she lifted up a few pillows.

"Ugh Jean," Scott said pointing to the ceiling, "there on the ceiling fan."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mystique was pissed, beyond pissed, she was furious. After a whole night of searching for her ungrateful step daughter she had come home to find all of her stuff was gone and her son was still off doing who knows what. Not that she cared about Kurt, he would always run back to her, but Rogue had the ability to do some serious damage.

Though she wouldn't admit it Mystique was hurt by the fact that Rogue had run away. She had always known the girl was capable of it but until she had met that Cajun trash she never would've had it in her to do it. The whole idea sent her into hysterics as she lay out on her step daughters bed that smelt like vanilla and strawberries.

Finally she stopped and whispered to herself, "I don't need her, I have my brotherhood and my son, but I will get her back for the wasted years I put into her training. She will regret the day she was born.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy set the lat box of Rogue's clothes on the ground when he finally realized how tired he was. Not that Rogue had brought much stuff but the whole night had left him exhausted and the blue queen size bed looked very tempting, even if it was nearing the afternoon.

He couldn't take it anymore; he needed to shut his eyes, even if it was only for a few minutes. So he laid himself on the bed and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

Remy was not asleep very long when he suddenly felt a smooth gloved hand runt through his hair. But he didn't open his eyes; he just wanted to enjoy the soft caresses of her hand. He also refused to open his eyes as her hands traced his neck and his arm muscles, but when her hand suddenly made a direct hit for the area in the center of his stomach his eyes shot open and he had to protect himself from a tickle attack.

"What are ya doin chere?" Remy asked grabbing both of Rogues gloved elbows.

"Tryin to get this Swamp Rat off mah bed," she said with a playful yet seductive smile.

"Remy don dink ya need to worry bout de Swamp Rat chere, but de sneaky River Rat dat go around tryin to tickle people."

"But at least the River Rat is cute," she continued to muse as she tried to pull out of his grasp but found she was pinned beneath him in seconds and as if it were the most natural thing in the world she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Ya win this time sugah, just be happy ah'm too tired to kick ya ass," Rogue yawned.

Remy smiled as he slide off her so he could rest on his side, but he brought her with him so that her head was tucked under his neck.

"Hey chere," Remy practically whispered.

"Huh?" Rogue yawned, her eyes growing very heavy,

"I jus want ya to know dat I love ya," Remy continued and held his breath waiting for her response. Of course he never got one, Rogue was already fast asleep.

Half sighing half yawning Remy smiled once more before she buried his face in her hair and let sleep overtake him.


	13. Change

LOVE THE REVIEWS! You are all so amazing and patient! Keep them coming! Just to warn you there might be little sour patches through this story. There's this guy who I thought I liked who has been a complete jerk to me. Luckily I have my other guy friends to defend me but I still need to get some of my feelings out through writing. So brace yourself, no couple is safe.

Kitty stood by Lance's locker as the other sleep deprived students of Bayville High passed her by. She was worried, really worried. Not only had Lance not called her but he hadn't picked her up for school and even though she was enraged she was also concerned.

"Hey Kitty," yawned Amanda as she opened her locker, "fun weekend or what?"

"Not exactly," Kitty said not harshly but not as enthusiastic as she usually was.

"Want to talk about it?" Amanda asked, "We could go grab some breakfast."

Kitty smiled half heartedly and said, "No way am I like eating school food. But I think I'll like go sit out front and wait for Lance. He's defiantly not getting the boyfriend of the weekend award."

"Well have fun, I better go find Kurt. See you at lunch."

And with that both girls parted, one happier than she could imagine the other sadder than she could ever imagine. One thing was certain that neither made it to their destination when the entire school began to shake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Non cherie dis sucks," Remy grumbled as he walked across the packing lot, his arm wrapped around Rogue's covered shoulders.

"It's not that bad sugah," Rogue tried to assure him. "Ah was expecting mah curfew to be at eight so midnight's not bad at all."

"Not nearly enough time to get anythin started."

"Common Swamp Rat," Rogue teased while nuzzling her head into his shoulder, "what happened to the whole ah can get a girl hot n heavy in a matter of minutes."

Remy smiled but grunted, "Dat wit any other girl cherie, I like to take time with my Roguey."

Rogue was about to snap back, she might have a boyfriend, and she might be head over heels for him, but she still had that fire of independence burning in her. Sadly she was interrupted when she noticed Lance just standing in the middle of he road.

"What's he doin, tryin to get himself run over?" Rogue questioned.

"Don know," Remy replied. He knew this wasn't good but he didn't want to say anything to Rogue.

Rogue was about to say something else when suddenly the ground beneath her began to shake and she fell with Remy to the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Using as little of his power as he could while still fulfilling Mystique's demands, Lance extended his hands and used his powers to crack the schools wall. His target being the main wall that lead up to the Professors office but he couldn't help but inflict more damage than he intended.

He wanted to hate himself for the sake of Kitty, but something about the rush he felt in using his powers in public made him feel as he had never felt before which bot thrilled and scared him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Professor was sitting in his office when the rumbling began and his wheelchair instantly fell over. It was times like these he hated not having the special chair Hank made him but there was nothing to be done.

Telepathically he called to Ororo for help but she was already trying to protect the students of her class. It was the same with Logan who promised to be there any second, but the Professor could sense his determination to help the students. Then Rogue wasn't in any condition to save him, she was the one that needed to be saved.

"Jean!" the Professor cried both out loud and in his mind. She was near, along with Scott and a few others. They needed to hurry; the Professor could already sense someone's presence coming down the hall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt was quickly teleporting as many people as he could out of the school, they were all too afraid or dumbstruck to question him and Kurt wasn't really concerned about what others thought at the moment. This was his own mother's doing and even though she had ordered him to take hostages he couldn't do it.

He had always known Rogue was smarter than him, especially when it came to reading people, and for so many years he had been angry with her for always protesting against their mother, but now he understood and he wanted to find Rouge and save her. He also wanted to save Amanda, Kitty, Scott, and Jean, but there wasn't enough time.

Though Kurt was sure that Lance didn't mean to he was causing a severe amount of damage and someone was bound to get hurt. All Kurt could do was help those that he could despite the nasty glares he got from Pietro who was bound to tell on him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Professor!" Jean cried as she ran through the shaking hallway of the top floor. Scott was behind her screaming her name, but Jean was oblivious to anything except the terrible cries pulsing through her head. She could sense something was terribly wrong and she didn't want to lose the only other person in Bayville who understood what she was going through.

As she came to the door of his office it was wide open and without hesitating Jean ran in. Before her she saw the Professor on the ground with a blue woman creator atop him, with one hand she was placing a thick yellow necklace around his neck while the other hand was tightly wrapped around his frail arm.

The blue woman looked almost afraid at first when she looked up and saw Jean, but seconds later it turned into an evil smile and next thing Jean knew she was being pushed with an unbelievable amount of strength against the wall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance finally loosened his hands and let them fall to his sides. He had done more than enough damage and watched as his fellow classmates ran out of the school with looks of petrified fear on their face.

He was smiling in triumph before he heard a sweet voice that made his blood run cold.

"Lance!" the voice cried again, only this time with much more anger than before.

When Lance turned around he saw Kitty, her hair a mess and her clothes ripped, stalk toward him.

"This is you isn't it!" she cried once again. "What the hell do you think your doing Lance! Someone's going to get hurt!"

"Kitty, I…" Lance began before he was cut off.

"No it all makes sense now! Your working with those other creeps aren't you? Don't you know they've killed people before Lance? Do you think this is some kind of game?"

Lance honestly had no response but if he had there wouldn't have been time to say anything because next thing he knew she threw a punch with unexpected force right at his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue's hear was breaking into pieces but there was no time for that. Despite the flood of emotions and memories that were coursing through her from the brief contact she and Remy had from the fall, the screams she heard from her fellow friends compelled her to get up and fight.

Of course one nasty little bug stood in her way.

"Hey there Rogue," said Toad who was perched on a nearby car. "Mommy says she wants you to come home like a good little girl…" Toad was about to continue on when Rogue suddenly turned around and instead of two green eyes peering at him they were blood red on black.

"Sorry dere slimy but I got better dings to do wit my time. Now can't we jus skip de whole moi kickin ya ass so I can actually go help some people," Rogue replied with her normal voice, only a totally different accent.

"Actually sweetie I'm the on here doing the ass kicking, so you better shut your trap or you'll be going home with a black eye!"

Rogue just smirked, "Den I suggest we get dis started."


	14. Problems

Sorry it took so long for an update; I know it seems like I've disappeared from earth and it kind of feels like that at the moment, I'm just jumping from one thing to the next. Please don't hate me for the short update and the errors; life is just hectic at the moment. Anyway loved the reviews! Keep them coming!!! LOVE U ALL!

"Jean!" Scoot cried running after her, but it was too late. The wall across from the doorway to the Professor's office burst open as Fred came running through like a boulder, Jean being his target.

Not thinking Scott moved forward and pulled off his glasses, his eyes instantly forming two string red beams of energy that barely moved the big lug Fred, it was enough but just barely. He was son back on his feet and now turned his attention to Scott.

"What do you think you're doing jock boy?" Fred asked in his low and powerful voice.

"I've come to stop your fat ass from doing whatever idiotic plan you've gotten into your head!" Scott replied trying to keep him distracted as he tried to look past Fred and get a glimpse at Jean. If she was in there he couldn't see her, he really couldn't see anything, and at the unbelievable speed Fred was dodging at Scott didn't have much time to look.

Inside the room things were just as bad. When Jean's head had hit the wall she had felt momentary dizziness and was defenseless against the blue skinned woman who was trying to do something to the Professor. Even if she could stand she wouldn't know what to do, Jean had very little control over her powers as it was and if she actually tried using them she could cause yet even more damage.

Jean attempted to raise herself off the floor but fell back down instantly, her eyes never leaving the hands of the blue skinned woman who had completed attaching the yellow device around the Professor's neck. It looked too tight at first but it only seemed to grow tighter and before Jean knew it the Professor was going into convulsions and crying out in pain.

If Jean had one shred of sanity left it died when she heard the Professors cries. Extending her hand she sent a forceful mental blow that sent the table, the chairs, and the people inside the room right into the wall. But Jean didn't stop there, somehow through the wave of power she was suddenly feeling she managed to single out the blue skinned woman and throw her against the ceiling.

Crawling Jean made her way over to the Professor, her mental hold on the woman never faltering, and she grabbed at the device locked around the Professors neck. It was tight, so tight that Jean couldn't pull it off, but he was choking and Jean had to act fast. Her power's could do it but she'd really have to concentrate and that would mean letting go of the woman. It wasn't a hard decision and Jean acted quickly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the…" Lance hollered after Kitty's surprisingly painful punch. The girl had tiny hands but she knew right where they needed to go and just how much force to apply.

"How could you!" Kitty hissed moving to walk past him, she was infuriated with him, that was obvious, but what was worse was that she was hurt. Lance and she had had their little quarrels but nothing like this, Lance was actually trying to hurt people and no matter how much she loved him Kitty knew what was right and what was wrong love or not.

With a scowl Lance turned sharply and grabbed her tiny arm and spun her towards him, "What am I suppose to do Kit? When Mystique wants something she means it! And it was either got through with this or lose you!"

Kitty flinched with pain as his hand began crushing her arm but she held his gaze and looked at him with all the rage she could muster, "You could've told me Lance! You could've told me and we could've worked it out but now look what you've done!" As if trying to emphasis Kitty's point there was suddenly a loud cry coming from beneath a pile of rubble. "Let me go Lance! I need to help her!"

"I can't Kitty or else Mystique will never let you join us!" protested Lance.

"I don't want to!" Kitty cried trying again to pull away from Lance.

"You don't know what you want!"

"Oh yea I do!" Kitty snapped using her powers to slide right out of Lance's reach. He tried to grab for her again but his hand slid right through her and before Lance knew it Kitty was running toward the school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Help! Help!" Amanda cried for what seemed like the hundredth time. She wasn't injured by she was trapped beneath a large piece of the roof and if it crashed in he could forget her legs. She kept on calling for Kurt but she was very aware that he wasn't anywhere nearby and even if she was he couldn't hear her through the other screaming students.

Amanda had curled up into a ball with her hands over her neck as she continued to scream. Beforehand the rooftop piece had been holding up but after another violent earthquake it was sliding more and more.

"No this!" Amanda said to herself, "I don't want to die like this! I don't want to! Kurt where are you? Please help me! Somebody!"

Suddenly two hands grabbed at Amanda's shoulders nearly scaring her to death and next thing she knew Amanda was being pulled out of the rubble in one swift motion. For a moment it felt like she had had no bones and she had been as light as wind but Amanda didn't question it. All she knew was that she was outside again with Kitty holding onto her tightly.

"I'm not like as cute as Kurt but I'll have to do," Kitty said with a smile as she helped Amanda to her feet.

"No you're ten times better, thank you Kitty!" Amanda said holding onto her friend. She made the decision then that if this was what Bayville High was going to be like Amanda would be the first to drop out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took maybe five seconds tops for Rogue to knock Toad out. One kick, a little flip, and a good whack to the head and he was gone. Having the Cajun's fighting skills wasn't bad at all but she had only a little portion of them and they were fading, unlike his memories which were flashing through her head stabbing her heart at the same time.

Rogue angrily hit her head with both of her fists and cried, "Get oughta mah head! Get oughta mah head!" still the memories kept flooding through her.

_A childhood birthday party, a party that got a little too wild, a brunette and her sister, a strip club, Henries wedding, a blonde with dark eyes, best friends, bar fights, sex, sex, and more sex, that girl again, a blonde, the first, the second, the fiancée, the preparations, the letters she still sent him, the true "I Love You's" and all the false ones, murder, death, marriage._

Falling to the ground Rogue let out a horrific scream that froze the blood of the nearby Brotherhood. Even Mystique, who was making her sneaky get away wanted to go back and comfort her daughter, but no one came to help, they couldn't help. It was just Rogue and Remy at an ultimate battle for her mind and Remy already had damaged her weakest spot, her heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Remy awoke there were still people running around in mass confusion and terror while he was still on the ground feeling like he had taken in one to many shots.

"Ugh my head," he grumbled resting himself on his elbows. It took him a minute to recollect where he was. Not like he wanted to come back from the sweet dream of home he had been having but when his thoughts finally started to make sense his eyes widened and he looked around for Rogue.

"Rogue! Rogue!" he cried as he pulled himself up off the ground.

The parking lot was trashed, every car looked like it had been run over by a boulder, and the school was collapsed to the ground at this point.

Remy had no idea who would plan such a massive attack on a school. For once he was certain it wasn't the Thieves Guild it was someone who had more power and more mutants than they did but Remy didn't have much time to consider this because he immediately went searching for Rogue. She wasn't hard to find.

Lying on the ground about a foot away from an unconscious Toad, Rogue had her head buried in her knees and she was crying and shaking violently. She was mumbling to herself but he couldn't hear a word she said.

"Cherie!" Remy said bending down beside her, "Cherie, common we gotta get oughta here, de whole place is ruined!"

She didn't say anything she just let out a loud sob and mumbled again.

"We have to go…" Remy began as he rested his hands on her shoulders. She immediately froze up before kicking him with the strength of a man in the stomach.

"Don't tocuh meh ya liar! Ya damn liar! Why de hell did ya lie to meh!"

Though Remy was on the ground again in worse pain than before there was no way he could miss the fact that her accent had changed. Had she absorbed him? Remy thought to himself before a sudden and dreadful feeling of terror washed over him. What memories did she have? How detailed were they? It had never occurred to him that this would happen because he never wanted to think about it. He knew that if she found out about all the things he was hiding he would lose her and that scared him more than anything ever had in his life.

"Cherie," Remy tried again as he looked towards her, only he didn't look into pure green eyes, they were still green but they had a hint of red, his red, lingering in them.

"Fuck you!" Rogue cried again throwing punch that sent Remy's face right into the pavement. Rogue didn't even notice the blood on her hand as she continued, "Ya been engaged dis whole damn time an ya never said anythin! What happened to de ya'll never lie to meh! What happened to de ah'll become a beter man cherie!"

"Rogue… I…" Remy began when he suddenly felt a foot crush the side of his cheek. She still had some of his fighting skills left and Remy was a damn good fighter.

"Ah don want to hear it! Ah knew from the beginin ya would be trouble! So stay away from meh an de X-men, go back to New Orleans an get married for all ah care! Just… just… stay away from meh!" Rogue's voice finally broke as the last traces of Remy disappeared and tears began to spill from her eyes. Giving Remy one last good kick in the stomach she walked away.

"Rogue!" Remy tried one last time but it was too late, she had already ran out of sight.

(yeah sorry I know so short and quick I'll get back in the mode soon hopefully! but OMG the big change is coming up, I'm going to like skip three or four months)


	15. The King Of Hearts

TOMORROWS MY BIG NIGHT! I am so freakin nervous so wish me luck my faithful readers! So anyway I needed to relax so I decided to finish this lovely developing chapter to keep my mind off things ! love ya all!!!

The Professor sat in his home office looking out his window which had a perfect view of the entire front lawn of the mansion. There was a good twenty or more kids sitting on the grass waiting for Logan to begin his lesson. Things had happened much faster than the Professor had expected and so he had no time to build a new workout room, the one he had now was far too small, so the great out doors would have to do for now.

He smiled yet sighed as he watched the kids straighten up when they saw Logan walk across the lawn towards them. Two months had passed since he was fired and thought he money was of no concern he still felt like he had failed the kids in a way. When they returned they would be welcomed by a prejudicial and angry Principal Kelly. The Professor had only met the man once and hadn't been fond of him. But after seeing some of the kids walk through his gate seeking shelter he forgot his thoughts of teaching at a public school and focused his attention on his mutant residents.

There were still many things that needed to be worked out but with Rogue and Jean stepping up as leaders all the students behaved themselves. Both girls were strong and determined though they were so different. The Professor hoped that someday the girls would realize that they are a like in many ways but for now he kind of enjoyed having the girls try to out do each other, made his hectic life easier, especially since he was busy working with Hank on a compute that could locate mutants. There had been a lot of complications but after today the Professor was sure they had it, now he just needed to contemplate who it was they were going to find.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That that that don't kill me, can only make me stronger!"

"Shut it Bobbie!" Jean hissed as she peeked over the edge of the bush that she and her team were hiding behind. Rogue was good, too good considering they could only stay on the front lawn. Where are you, Jean thought concentrating on the alcove by the stairway, they had to be there.

"That that that don't kill me, can only make me stronger, I need you to hurry up now…"

"For the last time shut it Ice Boy!" Jean snapped looking back at the annoying younger mutant. How had he gotten stuck on her team? If they got caught it would be his fault.

She wanted to use her powers badly but powers were forbidden in this game, or if you could call it that, it was more like Logan split the kids into two groups and basically said attack each other in the old fashion way. Jean had no problem going after Rogue but she also had to keep in mind that her boyfriend was on the team and she needed to find a way to keep him safe.

Yes they were still going out even though they were both mutants. After all the fuss had died down about the Professor and the school incident she and Scott had finally had a chance to talk. She had been scared, no horrified about what he was going to say. But of course he still loved her like she still loved him; everything was perfect, until she explained to her parents that she wouldn't be coming home.

The Grey's were a rich exclusive club kind of people and had always taken great pride in their daughter but after Jean called and confessed that she was a mutant things changed. They still loved her with all their hearts but they had suddenly become afraid of her. It made Jean want to cry as she stood on her patio with her bag and her mother stiffened as Jean pulled her in for a hug. It would just have to be something they work together and eventually her mother and father would come around.

"Better, faster, stronger!" Bobbie suddenly sang out a wide grin on his face.

"Would you…" Jean began turning to face the annoying brat when she suddenly felt something grab her shoulders and she was thrown with a clunk against the ground. Of course she looked up into the face of the painted up angry goth but Jean wasn't one to give up so easily.

Grabbing onto Rogue's shirt Jean brought her legs up against the ground and got herself up, Rogue's arms now trapped in hers.

"What ya gonna do now?" Jean asked triumphantly.

The goth was silent but she heard her screwed laughter. "This!" Rogue hissed in her bitter tone and for a second Jean was baffled until she felt her knees give way as Rogue knocked her to face first into the grass.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As much as Logan enjoyed seeing Rogue, who he was beginning to see as a daughter, try to make the older red head eat grass he knew it was time to stop.

"Alright Stripes," he said grabbing the back of her shirt and pulling her off Jean, "I think fun times over and we need to do a couple of laps."

"Fun time!" Scott stated in defense of his girlfriend as he ran to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "That wasn't very much fun! Especially for Jean, she…"

"It's alright Scott," Jean interrupted giving Rogue an evil glare, "I've always got my powers to help me."

Rogue snorted but didn't say anything as Logan gave her a don't say it look. He knew she was going through a rough time right now but he didn't want the friction between her and Jean to get any worse.

"Ten laps!" Logan hollered, "You pipsqueaks need to get some muscles on those legs! First one done gets a two minute break," the two red head immediately looked at each other, "now go!"

Logan watched as the pack of mutants began their run, he sorted out who was already in shape and who wasn't, and to his disappointment all of them were jogging by the fifth lap except Scooter, Red Head, and Stripes.

"You're working them awfully hard today," said that sweet caramel voice that had the slightest hint of disappointment.

"They need it," Logan replied taking a quick glance at her before reverting his gaze back to his students, "I'm not too worried about the Brotherhood, they've already proved they can take them, but Chuck just informed me that Eric is back and that he's setting up a team. I don't know him that well but I know he's not stupid and he's going to have the best of the best."

"That is the truth I suppose," Ororo commented crossing her arms, "things have been so hectic lately. I'm still getting use to sharing a home; I was always in little apartments where everything was quiet and now it's like a twenty four hour zoo."

Logan didn't say anything, ever since that day at the school Ororo had become colder around him, they still talked of business and the kids, but if he even tried to bring up the relationship they had before she would just ignore it and speak of something else. It frustrated him but at the same time he understood, a woman like Ororo was someone who didn't like to be lied to and she wanted to know everything about a person. Even if Logan liked her a lot he wasn't ready to open himself up to her, hell he had trouble doing that with himself.

So Ororo gave the children one quick look and slipped away leaving Logan to his private thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Common Lance," Tabitha pleaded jumping onto his lap, "take me to the movies!"

"I don't want to!" Lance replied pushing her off him.

Tabitha landed on the floor with a thump but kept up her argument, "Your still not over that Pryde girl? It' been like forever Lance, it's obvious she doesn't want to see you again. So why not start early and save yourself the pain of finding someone new?"

"Because I can't!" Lance hollered standing from the coach, "I love Kitty and always will! A slut like you can't ever make me forget that!"

Tabitha tried to say something but before she knew it Lance was out the door with a scowl on his face.

"Damn," she whispered wondering what she would do now that Lance was gone when Pietro suddenly came strolling in. "Hey Pietro," Tabitha said with a smile, "wanna play a game?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance was standing outside the mansion gate after walking around for several hours. It was pitch black out yet he could still see into the second story window with pink curtains that he knew was Kitty's room. She was moving back and forth from either side of the room moving boxes and even though he couldn't see he could feel the smile on her face.

He stood there for awhile until the lights went dim and he assumed they had gone off to dinner, which was something he needed to do considering hiss stomach was growling but ever since that day at the school he hadn't eaten a decent meal or slept good.

"Night Kitty," Lance said to the no one as he turned to head back to the Brotherhood house when suddenly he heard a noise behind him and turned to see a dark figure crouched on the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rogue," Ororo said lightly as the rest of the student body departed from the dining room to watch TV, "Rogue?"

Rogue was just sitting in her seat starring out the window with her face resting against one of her hands, she looked like she was going to cry but her jaw was clenched in anger. It wasn't until Ororo rested one hand on her shoulder and gently shook her that she came back from wherever she was.

"Yes?" she asked her dark painted eyes locking onto Ororo's.

"I think you should eat," Ororo said nodding toward Rogue's untouched plate, "it's not healthy to carry on the way you do. Gatorade and chips aren't exactly part of a well balanced diet."

"Sorry," Rogue said vaguely, "I'll try tomorrow night."

"Please do," Ororo said giving the girl a loving smile.

Rogue didn't reply she just silently took her plate to the kitchen and then went straight up to her dark bedroom.

There were still a lot of unpacked boxes, mainly Kitty's clothes, but she could already tell that their styles would make the room clash. Rogue didn't really mind, she was just happy she was all the way on the other end of the hall from Jean. The girl had acted like she was in control of everything along with her boyfriend since day one and Rogue had gotten tired of it quickly. Yeah Jean was strong with her powers but she was a weak fighter. Rogue was more aggressive and she let the red head know it, if she didn't like it she would just have to toughen up.

Now as for Rogue she needed to toughen up to but in a completely different way. She knew she wasn't eating, sleeping, or socializing like her normal self but she couldn't help it. Every minute seemed like an eternity of hell without her red eyes Cajun around. She missed him, more than she wanted to admit. But now it was becoming obvious to everyone else and Rogue just felt to weak inside to try and hide it.

Throwing off her gloves and shoes Rogue threw herself onto the bed burying her head in one of her pillows. The tears would begin any second but she attempted to scream out her pain into the pillow but it didn't work. Soon Rogue felt hot tears fall down her cheeks as she continued to grip the pillow. A few minutes went by where she did nothing but sob until she finally pulled away from the makeup stained pillow and tried her best to wipe the tears away. It didn't work, each time she tried a fresh coat of tears fell to the point all her makeup had washed away and it hurt to blink.

She wanted to know where he was, if he was still in Bayville or if he had gone back to Louisiana. She only had bits and pieces of what the big Bayville heist was but she was sure that it had long been completed proving her point that he'd go back to Belle leaving Rogue all alone again.

"Another notch on his belt," Rogue whispered wrapping a blanket around herself and making her way out to the small balcony.

The fall breeze bit at the smooth skin on her face and the blanket wasn't much help, but Rogue didn't care. Leaning up against the wall she slide into a sitting position as she gazed out over the beautiful view. It almost made her want to cry again but she was out of tears and instead clenched her fist hitting herself in the knee. She cried out and immediately dropped her hand, it wasn't much but it was enough to keep her in check as her sensible side told her to go inside or else she would freeze to death. Still she couldn't move, it was like her body was too cold to move except for her eyelids that were slowly closing.

"Ah don't care," Rogue yawned before closing her eyes and letting sleep over take her.

When Rogue awoke the next morning the sun was just visible over the horizon and she was surprisingly very warm. This realization made her sit up in a panic until she realized she was in her bed with two large blankets wrapped around her.

She looked over to her sleeping roommate and smiled, "How did she carry meh to mah bed?" she questioned throwing her legs over the edge of the bed and stretching her legs out.

Rogue was about to dart off to the bathroom to claim the warm shower when she saw something sitting on her dresser that made her smile drop. Relief, anger, sadness, joy, and fear suddenly flooded through Rogue and her body froze except for her shaking hand reaching for the item.

Rogue suddenly felt very dizzy and her world went black as she fell back against the bed, the single King Of Hearts falling to the floor.


	16. Fun and Games

Hey people! Let me ask u a question, isn't the amount of time it takes for me to update ridicules? I think it is! I hate how I can't get things posted as quickly anymore but school is really important right now so please forgive me. Let me thank my faithful reviewers, you all rock! But OMG seriously I might leave and go to a different web site, I've gotten like twenty e-mails from people saying they want me off and that their going to complain about one wrong thing or another (yeah yeah the ones who have absolutly no life ). So maybe I'll set up my own site or something, not sure what yet. But anyway hope you like this chapter, please review! Love Ya!

"Hey Rogue are you like there?" Kitty asked waving a hand in front of her friends face. The girl seemed to be a million miles away, which wasn't a good thing considering they were at cheerleading practice and Rogue was the only one who could do the routine.

"I'm sorry, what?" Rogue asked blinking a couple of times before she understood what was going on.

"What's the matter?" Kitty asked as she stretched her left leg, "I know it's the first day back and things aren't too good for us mutants but you've seemed extra fidgety all day."

Rogue rubbed her temples as she tried to make up a good excuse but found she had none, "Ah guess ah've been waitin to see if Remy would show, Ah found another card in mah locker."

"Again!" Kitty gasped knowing very well cards had been appearing all over the mansion mysteriously with no sign of the red eyed Cajun. "Maybe it's someone playing like a major joke on you Rogue."

"Ah don't think so Kitty," Rogue replied as she stood from the ground, "Ah can just feel it when he's watchin meh."

"Ugh, like shut up Rogue that sounds way too creepy!"

Rogue managed a small smile but moved her eyes around he crowded football field once more, he was here and he was close, but once again Rogue couldn't even catch the faintest glimpse of him.

"Alright," Rogue cried moving her attention back to the group of girls that now had to call her "captain", "let's get this started."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was close and he now knew that she knew it, but still Remy, now going by the name Gambit, hid himself from her. He couldn't explain it but he got a rush out of seeing her so edgy over his presence, somehow it proved that she still thought about him, the question he was pondering in his own mind now was why was he still thinking about her? Hell, why had he sacrificed becoming the King Of Thieves for her?

He couldn't complain, life working for Magneto wasn't all that bad, an unlimited supply of cash was a plus along with the security that came with the job, still Gambit knew that when Rogue found out she would most likely hate him more. Acolyte's were Xavier's little X-Kitties enemy whether they knew it yet or not and they were ten times more skilled than the Brotherhood.

Gambit's red eyes never left Rogue's figure as she began practice. It was evident that she wasn't eating and he didn't like that. She also had dark circles under her eyes which were already dark enough from the amount of eyeliner she again began to pack on her face. Still through the fatigue and makeup Gambit could distinguish the pretend Rogue from his Rogue.

Every time someone fell or faltered her eyes would momentarily soften with sympathy before she was forced to holler at them and he could tell she didn't like it. He also saw those moments of pure strength he admired about her as she jumped and kicked, but then he saw the times she would flinch whenever she ran into another girl even though she was completely covered. He did not like that either, that was one of the reasons he had first become attracted to her, the thought of being the one to show her that she didn't have to live in fear of her skin thrilled him, but as he had gotten to know her more he realized just how terrified of herself she really was. They had begun to make progress when everything just fell apart and it was his fault.

When practice was finally over and Rogue left with Kitty he slowly descended from the tree he had been perched in and figured he would follow her to the mansion. But just as his feet hit the ground his senses told him he wasn't alone and he shot up immediately. But he knew before he turned around that she was there and sure enough leaning against the tree was Rogue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jean was out on the lawn along with the rest of her housemates at the exact time Logan had said, well everyone except one person in particular.

"Where's Rogue?" Scott asked when he saw Logan stalking across the lawn.

"How should I know," Jean said nonchalantly, "this just shows how irresponsible she is."

"Yeah but…" Scott tried to say before he was cut off.

"Where's strips?" Logan asked almost immediately.

"She said that she needed to go ask her math teacher for some help with her homework," Kitty replied, "she said she'd be home like soon."

"Great," Logan sighed, "that mean we need a Team B leader. Pip squeak that means you."

"What?" Kitty asked her eyes widening, "Your totally joking right?"

"No I'm "totally" not!" Logan snapped throwing a dodge ball at her, "Alright, it's dodge ball day, powers are allowed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Even though the Brotherhood mansion was loud and disorganized Lance still found some alone time to think, but his thoughts were troubled by the conversation he had had with a certain sneaky Cajun as they walked away from the Xavier mansion together.

"Think you'll ever get your girl back?" Lance had asked.

"I have too mon amie, can't live wit out her."

"Still looks like your breathing."

"Have to remind myself too."

That struck Lance and he had to take a moment to think about it, and then it hit him, ever since Kitty had left he had been doing the exact same thing.

"I know how that is."

"So de Kit Kat leave ya too?"

"Yeah, apparently I took the bad boy thing a little too far."

"Trust moi ya haven't. Ya don even know what it's like to be bad."

"And you do?"

"It be my life rock boy."

Why Lance hadn't pressed further he wasn't sure, now that he thought about it he wished he had, but he had sensed that the Cajun had said more than he was comfortable with so he had let it go. Now Lance wondered exactly what he had meant by "it be my life." There had always been something dark about the boy but Lance had always taken it as a way to pick up chicks, now he wasn't too sure.

"Lance!" cried Tabitha as she came running into the living room, "Mystique says we need to get ready! We're going to attack the mansion tonight! Lance are you listening to me?"

"Trying not to," Lance snapped reclining his head on the coach arm.

"Oh Lance why are you so mean to me? I'm just trying to be nice!" Tabitha cried throwing herself on Lance's stomach, "Now common we have some planning to do!"

"Fine!" Lance growled pulling himself up not even caring that he knocked Tabitha right to the floor. He really needed a new recruit she could bother instead of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello cherie," Gambit said with a smirk.

"Cut the bull shit Cajun," Rogue snapped, her eyes icy cold, "why ya been following meh?"

"Can't I jus keep an eye on my Roguey," Gambit continued to bait her.

"No ya can't! This ends now Cajun!"

"So ya say cherie, but I tink dere still be somethin between us."

Rogue snorted taking a few steps toward him, "What we had anythin it died when ah found out about who ya really are!"

"Ya didn' find out anythin new cherie," Gambit replied harshly also taking a few steps toward her, "I told ya dat night on de hill I wasn't a good guy, dat I had a past wit a lot of mistakes…"

"A fiancée is not the past Remy!" Rogue cried, "She's in Louisiana right now waitin for ya to come home while you're here playin games with meh! How do ya think she feels?"

"Don know an I don care! Ya got a lot of memories Rogue but ya didn't get enough if ya dink dat I still be in love wit Belle!"

"Ah bet that's what ya tell every girl LeBeau! Is everythin in life game to ya!" Rogue cried as she raised her hand ready to slap him.

Gambit grabbed her gloved hand seconds before it collided with his cheek and held it roughly momentarily before he loosened his hold brining it to his face softly as he kissed her palm.

"Ya not a game Rogue," he said quietly his voice threatening to crack.

Rogue was now on the verge of tears but her voice was still ice as she asked, "What am ah then?"

"Find out for ya self!" Gambit cried hysterically as he dropped Rogue's hand and grabbed her by the shoulders. Before she could say or do anything his lips crashed into hers and for one blissful second he could feel her soft lips against his own, but it was over just as quickly as it began as darkness overcame him and he fell to the ground.


	17. Red Eyes

Hey fans! OMG your probably thinking where the hell has she been? I need my update! Well let me just give a huge I'm sorry, but my math teacher hates me, so he feels the need to give fifty problems a night, and then I had this killer routine I had to do and no matter how much I practiced I still didn't do to well on it. But hopefully I'm back, but keep in mind I have like five stories going at the moment, so patience please, and as always forgive me for my terrible spelling. Anyway, please read and enjoy.

Gambit was having a good dream that is until he was rather painfully kicked in the stomach over and over again.

Slowly opening his eyes, rather wishing he hadn't, a sudden bright light blinded him momentarily but once his eyes adjusted to the light he found his gigantic Russian friend standing over him.

"What y be doin mon amie?" Gambit said, his mouth unusually dry.

"Making sure you're alive," Piotr said offering his hand to Gambit.

"When someone be breathin dey alive," Gambit stated as he stood, "damn my head hurts, how'd I get back home."

"That girl brought you."

"What girl?" Gambit asked eyeing his friend.

"The creepy one figured it was her that knocked you out but I didn't think she was so strong."

Gambit smirked as his memory suddenly came back to him, he wasn't sure whether he should smile in triumph or hit himself for being so stupid, "Non, she had my strength for awhile, but sure it be gone by now."

"So why did she knock you out?" Piotr asked taking a seat on the expensive leather coach, "Mags said not to start any trouble until were done with training."

"She didn knock moi out, it was more like I wanted to be knocked out, I kissed her mon amie."

Piotr's eyes suddenly became wide with shock before they clouded with worry, "You better not let Mags find out about this, he'll kill you Gambit."

Gambit suddenly began laughing causing his friend more distress as he began to walk towards the door, "Don worry bout moi Tin Man, if I dared disobey my family to be wit her Mags is jus a walk in de park."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty had just gotten out of a long hot bath and was lying flat out on her back in a pair of shorts and a tank top as she concluded she was traumatized for life. The little game of dodge ball had become a matter of life or death at some point when Jean decided to start playing nasty, which meant that Scott and the others on her team followed her lead. As much as Logan enjoyed it Kitty had hated it, especially since she had been the last one on the field for her team.

She moaned as she turned over a turned on the small radio that was lying on her night stand. It didn't help calm her nerves at all; she just couldn't stop worrying about where Rogue could have gone. Logan had inquired a few more times over the day but no one knew where she was and it wasn't like Rogue to do something like this, which made Kitty unbelievably suspicious of Gambit.

"Should I like call her," Kitty asked herself as she picked up her cell phone and debated about dialing the older girls number.

Well she was going to, until the phone in her hand began ringing and she picked it up.

"Kitty Pyrde here," she said very cheerfully hoping it was either Rogue or her parents, but it was neither.

"Kitty!" said a voice that almost made Kitty drop the phone.

"Lance!" Kitty hissed snapping up into a sitting position, "Like what the hell are you doing! I told you to never…"

"Kitty shut up a second," Lance demanded rather harshly, "I want you to get out of that mansion! Steal a car or something and get out of there right now!"

Kitty was silent a moment as she tried to absorb what he was saying, "Like what are you talking about Lance! I'm not going anywhere!"

"Kitty please…"

"Goodbye Lance!" Kitty cried taking the phone from her ear and slamming on the off button.

Taking in a staggered breath she glared at the phone a moment before slamming it into the wall, at almost the exact same moment the entire mansion started shake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you know how sexy you are when you get into commando mode?" Scott asked in-between his kisses down Jean's neck.

They were in her room, a major violation of the rules, which Scott didn't like, but considering the beautiful red head on lying right on top of him in nothing but her underwear there was now way he was leaving.

"I think you've mention that once or twice before," Jean said as she pulled her hands out of his soft hair and moved so she could look directly into his eyes, "how sexy will I be when the Professor makes me team leader?"

Scott smiled but disagreed, "I think he plans on giving me that position sweetie."

Jean knew he was right but still it was well known that soon there would be two teams and the Professor was going to give it to Jean or Rogue. "For now maybe, but soon I'll have a team of my own and we'll kick your asses."

"How do you plan to do that?" Scott asked before he was suddenly silenced by her lingering hands. "You win."

"See…" Jean began before she was interrupted by a loud crashing sound followed by the entire house shaking. She almost fell to the floor but Scott wrapped his arms around her to break her fall.

"What the hell is going on?" Scott yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance was standing directly outside the gate of the mansion as he used all his strength, more so than he had at the school, to shake the foundation. He was trying his best to control it enough to not hit the left side of the house where the girls dorm was but once he started there was no way he could hold back. He had called Kitty secretly and warned her, he had tried, but she wouldn't listen and he had a job to do.

Using his free hand he moved it to his ear and clicked the on button for his transmitter and immediately heard Tabitha's voice as she and Toad were having a conversation.

"Hey!" Lance hollered, "What the hell are you doing Tabitha? Where are my explosives?"

He knew he heard her say, "Oh yeah," but he just ignored it, her stupidity wasn't something he wanted to deal with right now and was happy to see two little glowing balls rolling across the lawn. It didn't take long till they exploded and made a two large holes right where their security system guns were located.

"Alright Toad," Lance said, "Climb over the fence."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kitty made it downstairs there was already a group of terrified students as the explosives took out half the front yard. She saw Logan and Storm already organizing people into groups and giving orders but neither of the senior students was around.

"There you are Pip Squeak," Logan said pointing right to her, "I want you to take Bobbie and Amara and go out there with full force, I'm sending the other team round back to take out Speed Boy and The Hulk, I want you to get that nasty thing headed towards our house."

Though Kitty was trembling somewhat that same rush of adrenalin that she had felt at the school began warming her blood.

"Alright," Kitty said turning to a wide eyes Bobbie and Amara as Logan and Storm left with their group, "Here's what were going to do, Bobbie first thing your going to do is make us a wall of ice just so we can see where the Brotherhood are, then your going to stay there and keep in safe so they can't reach the school, that's the first part of the plan, you guys ready?"

Both younger students nodded but she could see the looks of worry on their faces. Smiling Kitty flipped back a piece of her hair and said, "Don't sweat it, just keep yourself on your feet and you'll be fine, now let's like totally do this."

Gulping Bobbie turned to the door along with Amara who threw open both the large doors and just as Kitty said Bobbie quickly began shooting out Ice and built a barrio for the three of them, which was immediately hit with ball after ball of energy. Just as they made the slightest dent Bobbie immediately had it covered and no matter how many the blonde who was standing about three feet from the wall tried to throw Bobbie was just to quick.

"Good!" Kitty cried taking Amara's hand and crouching near the lower half of their wall, it was hard to see but Kitty couldn't miss the moving slimy body hopping across the yard. Only trouble was she had no idea where Lance was, the gate was open but he was nowhere in sight.

"Alright Amara," Kitty said looking into the younger girls wide brown eyes, "I'm going to phase us through, Tabitha is too distracted so she won't bother us but keep your guard up just in case, and then I want you to go after Toad, turn yourself into that cool fiery stuff and fight him, I've seen your combat skills and there awesome, plus he won't be able to touch you, so just keep him from jumping into the mansion," at that point Kitty took Amara's hand and without hesitating they both phased through the ice wall and onto the now trashed lawn.

Kitty let go of Amara's hand and immediately tried to reach for it again as she ran off without changing into her fire form.

"Wait!" Kitty cried suddenly becoming terrified, "You'll get hurt?" But it was too late Amara was already gone.

Kitty was about to run for her when the ground below her suddenly shifted and she lost her balance falling with a thump.

Though it didn't hurt Kitty cried out in pain and let a few tears slip down her cheeks. It didn't take more than a second before she felt a strong hand on her shoulder just as she suspected.

" Oh god Kitty are you o.k?" Lance cried crouching beside her.

"My ankle," Kitty choked as rolled onto her back.

"Let me see," Lance said moving his hand to her foot and moving his face closer to examine it, "Well it's not broken…" Lance began when he was interrupted by Kitty's foot slamming right into his face.

As quickly as she could Kitty stood on her feet, having to phase through a few large chips of ice that almost smashed her face, "Your so gullible," Kitty exclaimed wiping away a few of the fake tears that blurred her vision.

"Obviously," Lance hissed taking his throbbing chin in his hand as he too stood, "I told you to get out of here but you just wouldn't listen to me!"

Kitty was about to remark when Lance raised his free hand and a pile of dirt suddenly flew forward into her face and she couldn't see a thing. Coughing Kitty fell to the ground and starting rubbing her eyes, but before she could recover those two strong hands of his gripped the front of her short and the next thing Kitty knew she was being lifted off the ground till she was eye level with Lance.

"I asked you and you just hung up on me! Like the last five hundred times I've called you!" Lance hollered trying his best not to look directly into her eyes, still he couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was, even when she was covered from head to tow in dirt, "Well if you be a good little kitty and tell me where the Professor and that mad scientist of his have their machine I promise to leave without hurting anyone."

Kitty was still coughing frantically and couldn't respond, she had no idea what he was talking about, but even if she did there was no way she would answer him.

"Common Kitty!" Lance cried again shaking her, "Tell me where it is!"

But Kitty was still silent and Lance was about to something before a southern voice broke the silence, "Actually ah dink dat ah can answer dat for ya."

Next thing Lance knew a good amount of force, not enough to hurt him but enough to knock him off his balance, crashed into his side and he suddenly dropped Kitty and fell to the ground.

"Can ya see it yet?" Rogue asked sarcastically with a smirk, if Lance hadn't been trying to recover he would've seen her eyes glowing red in the dark but next thing he knew two rather determined X-Girls charged right for him.


End file.
